Hunted
by Roswelllostcause
Summary: In a post Crisis world, Barry has returned after disappearing into the speed force for two years. The world he has returned to is not the one he remembers. A new law has been passed that requires anyone with powers to publicly register what their powers are. Weather alien or meta human. Those that were once heroes are now outlaws.
1. Chapter 1

Hunted

In a post Crisis world, Barry has returned after disappearing into the speed force for two years. The world he has returned to is not the one he remembers. A new law has been passed that requires anyone with powers to publicly register what their powers are. Weather alien or meta human. Those that were once heroes are now outlaws. NOT FOR FANS OF IRIS OR WESTALLEN!

**Not putting a pairing. But if you have read my other Arrowverse stories you will know how this will end. This centers around members of team Flash but other Arrowverse characters will appear. It is canon through COIE part 5 but after that we will shift to my own universe.**

Prolog

Kara Danvers knew nothing good would come of Lex Luthor being seen as a hero on this new post crisis earth. But only those that took part in the crisis knew the truth of what really happened and who Lex really was. One good thing that came though was that Central City and National City were close together on this new earth. It was good because shortly after they honored Oliver Queen in what was to be their meeting hall for team ups. Barry Allen known to a select few as the Flash disappeared. According to what Cisco also known as Vibe told everyone he was trapped in the speed force. So she was on call to help Frost, Vibe and the Elongated Man if things got to big for them. She had to admit that Frost also known as Caitlin Snow seemed to be the best fighter of the three. Frost even came to her aid not long ago when she faced an alien that controlled fire. But now that Lex had some how worked his way in to the confidants of the President, things were not looking good for her or those with powers. Kara looked at her phone when it went off.

_Get to the hall fast. _

She put her phone away headed to the roof to fly off to see what was going on. Oracle never put much in her messages. But it had to be big. She arrived to find not only Team Flash, well the three remaining members anyway, J'onn, Dinah Drake from the remains of Team Arrow, as well as Laurel Lance one of the few survivors of the old Earth-2. Barbara Gordon aka Oracle, Kate Kane and the recent returned Bruce Wayne.

"What is going on?" asked Kara

"Lex Luthor got that damn bill passed. All metahumans and aliens must register and reveal their powers." Said Cisco

"We can't do that! Our secret identities are the only thing that keep our enemies from coming after us." Said Kara

"At least your alter ego didn't spend time as a criminal that at one time was wanted by the police. But it gets worse. Our love ones that know who we are can be arrested if they don't turn us in for not registering." Said Caitlin

"That reminds me where is Iris?" asked Kara

"She left the team and Central City a couple weeks ago. She can't deal with the fact that Barry is gone." Said Cisco

"Have you tried to get him out of the speed force? I understand you did once before." Said J'onn

"Tried and failed." Said Ralph

"So we try again." Said Kara

"Unfortunately we can't get the equipment we need. STAR Labs is being watched. One of the men involved in the group to hunt down metas that don't comply is former army General Wade Eiling. The other is a name familiar to you. Sam Lane." Said Bruce speaking for the first time.

"Eiling knows that STAR Labs is the headquarters of the Flash." Said Caitlin

"Cisco you can breach him out?" asked Kara

"Tried and failed." Said Cisco

"So what he is trapped forever?" asked Dinah

"We wait until the speed force decides to let him go." Said Caitlin

"In the mean time we keep low profiles. Those of us with powers anyway." Said Laurel

"I already hacked CCPD and ARGUS to remove any record of those of you with powers from their records." Said Barbara

"Thanks." Said Caitlin

**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%*%**

She walked into the office of Lex Luthor. He doesn't even look up when he speaks to her.

"What are you doing here? Last I checked you were tight with those so called heroes. Especially that Flash guy."

"The Flash is gone. His so called team can't bring him back from the speed force."

"You think I can? Personally I think it is good riddance to that freak."

"I want to help you to help me get rid of one meta in particular. Killer Frost."

"Well Eiling has a vested interest in that one. Only problem is neither he or I know who she is."

"Well I do. I will give you her real name but if the Flash ever returns he is to remain free."

"We might be able to work something out."

"Only I won't give you her name right now. If I do they will know I betrayed them."

"That is understandable. Give me the identities of other metas and aliens you know, that are not part of the Super Friends."

"No problem."

She took a seat in front of him and handed a list of metas that the Flash had gone against and beaten.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1 Two years later

It had been two years since Barry Allen, known as the Flash disappeared. It had also been two years since it became law that all aliens and metahumans were required to register with the government. This law was pushed by Lex Luthor. A man that the world saw as a good guy. But those that knew the truth couldn't prove it. Of course not all followed the law. In fact the ones that used their powers for good, to fight crimes didn't register. Seeing they had to reveal not only their powers but their secret identity which would become public record made it dangerous for them to. Their enemies would not only come after them but the people they care about. Caitlin Snow also known as Frost a meta with ice powers was in her room in the living quarters of the Hall of Justice. Frost was high on the list of metas that had failed to register. None of the Super Friends had. That included Kara Danvers aka Supergirl, Clark Kent Superman, Jefferson Pierce Black Lightning. Laurel Lance the Black Canary, J'onn J'ozzn Martian Manhunter, of course there were others, but these were the most prominent members with powers. Of course there were the non powered members. Batman, Bruce Wayne and Batwoman, Kate Kane too. In fact it was an ally of Batman who summoned Caitlin to the command center.

"What is going on Barbara?" asked Caitlin walking in

Barbara Gordon also known as Oracle, formerly Batgirl. Looked up from her computer screen turning in her wheelchair to face the ice meta.

"I need you to confirm what these readings are. Seeing as Cisco is off helping Black Lightning with a problem in Freeland. You are the leading expert on what I think this is." Said Barbara

Caitlin grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the computer. She looked over the reading and raised her eyebrows.

"Speed force. More then from a speedster or even a group of them. He's back."

"And if we picked it up then you know then you know M.A.R.A. did too."

"Damn it he has no idea about the Meta, Alien Regulation Agency. We have to go after him and get him back here before they find him. I'm going to suit up. Frost has the best chance of getting him. Are either Kara or Clark available to go with me?"

"Kara is. Caitlin, you know you are risking capture by going. You are the number one on their list."

"Barbara, you never met Barry. He has risked his life more then once to save me. I have to do this. I know that I risk them capturing me. But I am a member of the Super Friends. I will not let them get the Flash. It's bad enough that they already got Laurel."

"Just be careful."

"I will. But if it's the Flash or me. It will be me they take in. I have faith Barry will rescue not only me but the others as well."

Caitlin headed for the women's locker room to change into her Frost suit and let Frost take control once again. Kara came in already in her super suit.

"Barry is really back?" asked Kara

"It appears so. Kara, if you have to make the choice you get Barry out of there and leave me."

"Frost, don't make me choose between my friends."

"I'm not. Kara, I know what I am doing. I can play them if I have too. Get information on how the hell they discovered the identities of so many metas criminals, or hero."

Kara nodded. They headed out to where the speed force had been detected.

**%%***%%**%***%%**%%**%%**%%**%%***%%**%%**%%***

Barry Allen ran out of the speed force coming to a stop in an alley not far from Jitters in Central City. He had no idea how much time he had spent in the speed force. He had become trapped when he tried to stop Grodd from taking over the city. He had just walked out of the alley when he was hit with an ice blast knocking him to the ground just before bullets went flying at him.

"Supergirl, get Flash back to headquarters. I will deal with these goons. Don't worry about me." Yelled Frost

"Be careful Frost." Said Kara

Kara grabbed Barry by his arms and flew off as Frost sent a steady ice blast at the take down team from M.A.R.A. Frost had to stop for a moment to change her angle when she was hit in the back by a tranquilizer dart. She fell to the ground unconscious and a pair of meta cuffs were locked on her wrists. Frost's white hair faded away to the auburn hair of Caitlin Snow.

"Caitlin Snow has been captured." Said the team leader

"Good bring her in. I already sent a team to get what we need to make sure she does what we want." Said a female voice

"Yes ma'am."

**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%*%%**%%**%%*

"Kara what the hell is going on? Who were those people and why were they shooting at me? Why did Frost attack me?" asked Barry as they flew to the hall of Justice.

"Short version is you been gone two years. A lot happened after you disappeared. Basically thanks to Lex Luthor anyone with powers is required to register with the government. Anyone that doesn't is a wanted criminal. First it was only aliens and metas that were already criminals that started to disappear. Many of the ones you put away at one time or another. Peekaboo, Rainbow Raider, Weather Wizard. But then those that never committed a crime were taken in just because they didn't register. Finally it was people like Laurel Lance and Dinah Drake. Caitlin has been the most wanted meta. She just sacrificed herself to save you."

"Why would she do that?"

"She cares about you. I personally think she loves you. But no one is brave enough to ask her that."

"What about the others?"

"Most of us are fine."

"Iris, Joe?"

"Joe was killed helping Cecile escape. Wally showed up and whisked her and Jenna off to Canada. Iris no one has seen her since shortly after you disappeared."

Kara landed and the two of them walked into the Hall of Justice together.

**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%*

She smiled as she watched Caitlin stripped of her suit and dressed in the same thing as the rest of the prisoners. Before being thrown into a cell with only a cot. The cell was only a little bigger than the ones in the pipeline of STAR labs before it was abandoned by the former members of team Flash.

"Why did you want this one locked up so badly?" asked Lex

"That is my business. Remember when we bring in the Flash he is mine."

"Of course you can have him. Though he might wonder what the hell happened to you."

"I am just being who I was always meant to be."

Lex watched as Iris West-Allen walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

Barry followed Kara to the command center of the Hall of Justice. He looked at the red head woman sitting behind the computer bank.

"Barbara can you get a reading on Frost?" asked Kara as they walked in.

"I lost her signal shortly after her last communication. It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Allen. I'm Barbara Gordon, codename Oracle."

"What exactly has been going on while I have been in the speed force?" asked Barry

"Lex Luthor happened. He is responsible for the creation of the Metahuman, and Alien Regulation Agency, or M.A.R.A. for short. They have a mysterious director that no one knows the identity of. But the operations are handled by Generals Sam Lane and Wade Eiling." Said Barbara

"I know who Eiling is. But not Lane." Said Barry

"Sam Lane hates aliens maybe more than Lex. Kryptonians in particular. He is also the father of Lois Lane." Said Kara

"Lois Lane as in the one that is married to your cousin?" asked Barry

"The one and only."

"Caitlin, Frost is number one on their list of most wanted metas. We believe the mysterious director has a personal vendetta against her." Said J'onn walking in.

"J'onn?" asked Barry

"Welcome back Mr. Allen. Caitlin knew what she was risking staying behind so that Kara could bring you back here." Said J'onn

"We need to go back for her." Said Barry

"Barry, I understand how you feel. Caitlin has become one of my closest friends. She and I have teamed up a number of times. You told me once that people would run in fear when they saw Frost. Now they cheer for her. Little girls want their picture taken with her." Said Kara

"Why did you let her sacrifice herself then?" asked Barry

"Because I made her a promise that I would get you back here."

Kara stormed off heading for the training room to blow off some steam.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Iris smiled as she watched a man was thrown into a cell away from the other prisoners. This cell unlike the ones most of the other prisoners were in had solid walls. Most of the prisoners including her newest one Caitlin Snow were in cells with glass walls. Of course the males were in a different wing from the female. But this man was very important to her plan.

"What is so special about this guy?" asked Lex

"He is the key to getting Caitlin to do what we want. He is the man she lost twice. Believed he was dead. But thanks to this post crisis reset he is alive. Best part is he is now the soul holder of the complete Firestorm matrix." Said Iris

"Still don't get how he can make Frost become a villain once more."

"Lex, the one thing I know about Caitlin Snow, or her alter ego of Frost is that they will do anything for those they love. Caitlin Snow loves Ronnie Raymond, that man is Ronnie Raymond. All I have to do is use this ring that Cisco created that mimics J'onn J'ozzn's power to restore memories. I will use it to give this Ronnie memories from my old earth."

"You are going to threaten to kill Mr. Raymond to get Dr. Snow to help us take down the rest of the Super Friends."

"Yes. Remember you can do whatever you want with all of them except the Flash he is mine."

"From what I know about your husband, he will not be happy that you turned to the dark side."

"Then maybe he will think twice about abandoning me in the future to be a hero."

"You really are bitter about that."

"Shut up Lex."

Iris walked off leaving Lex alone. He smiled knowing that he had played his part well making the ex reporter turn on her team.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Caitlin groaned as she regained consciousness. She blinks and looks around to find that she is locked in a cell not much different then one of the pipeline cells back at STAR labs. Well one difference was the cot she was laying on. She looked to see other cells with people locked in them. She noticed Laurel, from the former earth-2 the reformed Black Siren. Dinah, the second Black Canary of team Arrow. Shawna Baez, Peekaboo. Rosalind Dillon, Top and to her surprise the former director of ARGUS Lyla Michaels.

"How are you feeling Caitlin?" asked Lyla

"Whatever they drugged me with left me a killer of a headache. Lyla why are you here?" said Caitlin

"Turns out when you are given powers by a being such as the Monitor it's permanent regardless of a rebirth of reality." Said Lyla

"Cisco is still pissed about that."

"So Frosty how the hell they get you?" asked Laurel

"The Flash is back. I was keeping the agents busy while Supergirl got away with him."

"Caitlin, you do know that this director has wanted you nearly from the start." Said Lyla

"I know. But I couldn't let them get the Flash. Besides the heroes need a speedster. Kid Flash is still off helping Dig protect your kids, Cecile and Jenna, Lyla."

"What about that female speedster that helped you from time to time? Back after Zoom and during the Savitar episode a bit."

"Well she was from Earth-2 much like Laurel over there. No one has seen her since the crisis. So if she was brought back after I have no idea." Said Caitlin

"After I turned myself around and went the hero route I did team up a couple times with Jesse Quick. Needless to say she wasn't very trusting of me at first. But then I saved her life and things changed. I haven't seen here since my earth bit the dust but if anyone could have made it she would." Said Laurel

"I think you are right Laurel." Said Caitlin

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jesse Quick sat in the abandoned warehouse weak and tired. Her memory was fuzzy. All she remembered was that her dad had picked up an antimatter wave shortly before it hit her earth. He had told her to run and she ran until she some how ended up in the speed force. She had remained trapped there for she didn't know how long. Only to be released a couple hours ago. From what little she could find out she was in Central City but not her Central City. It looked a lot like the one on Earth-1 but it was different too. In fact this whole earth was different. She needed answers to had no idea where to look for them. The group she saw in paramilitary uniforms she could tell had anti meta tech. Something told her to stay away from them. She wished that she could find Barry, Cisco or Caitlin. Heck even Wally West would be better than nothing. Suddenly she saw movement and a woman dressed in black with a red bat on her chest and red wig appeared.

"You shouldn't be here." Said the woman

"Well I have no idea how I got here or how to find my friends. I don't want any trouble."

"Who are you friends? I maybe able to help you."

"They use to work at STAR labs. Before the antimatter wave destroyed my earth anyway."

"You are from a different earth?"

"Yeah it was called earth-2 why?"

Jesse watched as the woman dressed as a bat removed her wig and cowl.

"I'm Kate Kane also known as Batwoman."

"Jesse Wells, though most people knew me as Jesse Quick."

"You know Barry Allen right?"

"Yeah I'm a speedster like him. I got trapped in the speed force until a couple hours ago."

"Come on I'll get you to our base so M.A.R.A. doesn't arrest you. You should be able to get answers there."

Jesse nodded and tried to stand up. But her legs were weak. Kate grabbed her and held her up using a breach device to get the female speedster to the hall of justice.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

Caitlin glanced around as she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. She noticed the other prisoners were sitting on the edge of their beds. She glanced at Lyla but the former head of ARGUS said nothing. Caitlin jumped moving to a fighting stance. That was one thing that she had noticed with the rebirth of the universe after crisis. Both she and Frost shared all their knowledge easily. If she had to guess Oliver in his new form of the Spector planned it that way. The door to her cell opened and two armed soldiers came in. When they went to grab her she through a punch at one and tried to kick the other. A third stood outside the cell and hit a button on a remote. Caitlin fell to the ground crying out in pain as she was shocked with a bolt of electricity.

"That collar you wear is to keep you freaks in line. Now get up. There are some people that want to talk to you." Said one of the soldiers.

Caitlin slowly stood up still recovering from the shock to her system.

"What you are doing is illegal." Mumbled Caitlin

The soldiers said nothing just forced her down a hall. She was taken into a room and forced into a chair in front of a video monitor. She strapped into the chair with tight steal bans over her wrists holding them to the arms and ones strapping her legs to the chair legs. The soldiers left. She struggled against them but without her powers she wasn't strong enough to free herself. She also noticed that the room was hot. Very hot making her feel weak. Almost as hot as when Barry took Frost into flashtime to try and cold a nuke that had gone critical. Whoever was behind this knew that this much heat was her biggest weakness weather as Frost or Caitlin.

"Don't bother fighting. Between the hundred degree temperature of that room and the meta dampeners you are too weak to break those cuffs Caitlin." Said a voice masked by a voice modulator.

"I take it you are the mystery director." Said Caitlin

"Of course. But you will not find out my identity anytime soon. But you will be helping me to get the two speedsters that just came out of the speed force."

"What do you mean two? I only know of one."

"Well since you had no way of knowing about anyone other then Flash it is not surprising. Earth-2's speed queen didn't die with the multiverse in the antimatter wave. She ran into the speed force and was trapped until she was released with our Flash."

The one thought went through Caitlin's head. Jesse is alive.

"I will never betray my friends to you. I would rather die." Said Caitlin

The director laughed coldly. Then the monitor turned on. Caitlin stared in shock at the man on the screen. On the screen was the man she lost twice once because she believed he had been killed by the particle accelerator exploration. When in reality he and Martin Stein had been merged at first into an unstable form of Firestorm. The second and what was believed to be his real and final death when he sacrificed himself to close a singularity caused by that fake evil Harrison Wells, Eobard Thawne the Reverse Flash a speedster from the future.

"Ronnie." Said Caitlin softly

"You do what we want or your past universe husband dies."

Something clicked in Caitlin's mind. She knew this woman. It was someone that knew her history with Ronnie Raymond. It was also someone who knew both Barry and Jesse.

"Why should I believe you will keep your word if I agree?" asked Caitlin

"You can't. But if you don't Ronnie will most definitely die, and I will make sure he has his memory of the pre crisis universe and know that you could have saved him. All you have to do is agree to once more be Killer Frost. No more being on the side of the so called heroes. I will give you twenty-four hours to make your choice."

Caitlin was then taken back to her cell. She already knew that she had to work for these monsters. That she had to try and save Ronnie's life even if he wasn't the Ronnie she had loved once.

"Caitlin are you ok?" asked Dinah

"Yeah. But I have to make a choice I don't want to. I will have to betray my friends. If I don't they will kill this universe's version of a man I once loved, that I spent a few blissful hours married to before he gave his life to save the city." Said Caitlin

"They have Ronnie Raymond?" asked Laurel

Caitlin looked at the former Black Siren with a raised eyebrow.

"The you from my old earth was my friend. The truth is neither of us had wanted to work for Zoom. But we didn't want to die either. She loved her Ronnie. Zoom killed him that is why she helped your friends. Why she ended up his prisoner." Said Laurel

"That was the bad news. The worse news is I think I know who the director is, and it is going to break Barry's heart if I am right. It will also hurt Kid Flash."

Lyla based on those words knew who Caitlin was thinking. Joe West was most likely rolling over in his grave knowing that his daughter had turned into a monster that is hunting those with powers, including the man she claimed to love. Lyla just looked at Caitlin mouthing the name Iris at her. Caitlin nodded. The others didn't know who Caitlin and Lyla were silently speaking about.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Barry looked up as Kate Kane still in her bat suit helped Jesse into the medical room.

"Jesse?" asked Barry

"Hey Barry. Um your friend here hasn't explained what is going on. I mean other than there apparently is some organization that is hunting metas and aliens." Said Jesse

"Yeah. I don't know much. I just spent the last two years in the speed force."

"I just came out of the speed force. My dad told me to run when we detected the antimatter wave."

"Yeah uh it might be easier to have J'onn give you the information on what happened. But as far as we know this is the only earth left."

"Ok. Uh where are Cisco and Caitlin. I mean I would think she would be checking you over."

"Agents from that organization detected me coming out of the speed force. In order for my friend Supergirl to get me out of danger Cait had to sacrifice herself to them. Apparently she was top of their list of metas they wanted."

Jesse nodded. She glanced at the woman checking her vitals not knowing her.

"Alex Danvers, this Jesse Wells also known as Jesse Quick formerly of Earth-2. She's a speedster." Said Barry

"Well Jesse other than your blood sugar being low you are in near perfect health. I'm formerly from Earth-38. I met your dad when I came for Barry and Iris's wedding and ended up fighting off an Earth-X Nazi invasion. Oh and taking an unwanted trip to Earth-X along with Barry and a few of his other friends." Said Alex

"Heard about Earth-X never planned on going. I did go to Earth-3 for a while." Said Jesse

"Hey kids. Nice to see you again."

Barry and Jesse turned to the door to see the retired speedster Jay Garrick.

"Jay!" said Barry and Jesse together

Jay walked over and hugged each of the younger speedsters.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

Alex walked out of the medical room after hooking up a couple glucose IVs to the female speedster.

"So how's the kid?" asked Kate

"She will be fine. Being in the speed force let her keep her memory. But it is only complete up to the point she entered it. She knows nothing . about the crisis or M.A.R.A. once her blood sugar is returned to normal J'onn can show her what happened like he did with me and some of the others." Said Alex

"What about Barry?" asked Kate

"He is in scary good health. Nothing wrong at all. He is just hanging out with Jesse to keep her company. I think the members of Team Flash well at least Barry, Cisco and Caitlin see her as their little sister. From what I have gathered she makes Caitlin look average in intelligence."

"There is nothing average about Caitlin's mind. That woman is a genius."

"Jesse Quick is even smarter." Said Barry

"You are kidding right?" asked Kate

"No I'm not Kate. She had five majors in college." Said Barry

"So she is a fast geek."

"Yeah."

Kate walked off leaving Barry alone with Alex.

"Alex, what do we know about this organization that is after metas and aliens?" asked Barry

"Well it was formed right after you disappeared into the speed force. Due to the passing of the super powered registration act being passed. It was pushed by Lex Luthor."

"Yeah why doesn't that surprise me? I mean he made himself a paragon replacing the Earth-96 Superman as the paragon of truth."

"Well as part of the way the act is written all those with powers no matter what they are have to register with the government on a public record. You would have to reveal that you are not only a speedster but your identity as the Flash."

"Which puts a target on my back."

"Right, so most of the heroes didn't register. STAR labs was raided as in became known that it was your base. Cisco was able to open a breach here for your team to escape. They nearly got Caitlin though. She was forced to kill two of the agents to get away."

"Don't you mean Frost?"

"No, Barry in the pass two years Caitlin and Frost merged into one personality. She is somewhere between who you knew as Caitlin and who you knew as Frost. When she goes out in the field she still takes on the appearance of Frost and uses it as her code name. But there is only one of them in that body."

"How did that happen?"

"The only thing anyone, even Caitlin could come up with is the more they accepted each other the more intertwined they became. The time that Caitlin let Frost have control before crisis may have been what let it happen."

"So she is now a mix of the two?"

"Oh yeah just don't call her Caity Frost. She hates that more then Elsa. She told me that if I ever called her that again she would freeze off my man part." Said Cisco walking in with Jefferson Pierce

"Cisco, good to see you man." Said Barry

"You too man. Barbara told us about Caitlin." Said Cisco

"We will get her and the others back Barry." Said Jefferson

Barry nodded then turned to Cisco.

"Can you try and vibe her?" asked Barry

"Yeah. Let's go to her room. It might help me get a sense of her." Said Cisco

Barry and Cisco headed to the dorm and Caitlin's room.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Caitlin laid on her cot with her back to the door. She was torn. She had a choice to make. A choice that had no guarantee of saving Ronnie's life. She knew Lex, Eiling and Lane couldn't be trusted. But if she was right and Iris betrayed them. Then she couldn't be trusted either. Not that she was going to trust anyone in this place. Well at least not anyone who wasn't locked in a cell. At this point she was more willing to trust Peekaboo more then that bitch Iris.

"Caitlin are you ok?" asked Dinah

"I know what I have to do. I don't want to. But I have to at least try and save Ronnie's life. He may not be my Ronnie. But he doesn't deserve to die if I can prevent it."

"You really have become a hero Caitlin. I am sure your Ronnie would be proud of you." Said Laurel

"I never wanted to be a hero. I just wanted a happy life with the man I loved."

"I understand how you felt about your Ronnie. I felt the same way about my Oliver. He might not be your Ronnie but if I learned anything you need to honor his memory. So if saving this Ronnie is what you need to do then your friends will understand. Besides if you are forced to fight one of the Supers or J'onn you could pass on information."

"That is what I was thinking Laurel."

"So you are going to take a deal from someone that you know that you can't trust." Said Dinah

"Like Laurel said I'm a hero. I have to do this weather I like it or not."

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Ronnie Raymond paced in the small room he was locked in. He had no idea how they found him. He had a bad feeling about the metahuman registration so he didn't do it. But they found him anyway. Now he was locked up like a criminal. The door opened and a woman walked in.

"Ronnie Raymond also known as Firestorm. You think yourself as some kind of hero."

"I don't know what you are talking about lady." Said Ronnie

"You are a meta. A monster that shouldn't even exist."

"Yeah I got powers. I didn't ask for them. But I got them and I use them to stop those that do harm, people like you."

"I knew some so called heroes once. Even loved one of them. But here is the thing about heroes, they will do what is right even if it hurts those that love them. You sacrificed yourself once. You don't remember but I will help you with that."

The woman grabbed his arm and pressed a ring into him. Ronnie was hit with images and memories of a different life. The clearest was of a woman with auburn hair and soft brown eyes. A name came to him. Caitlin. He turned to look at the woman and he knew her name.

"Iris, does Barry know what you have become?" asked Ronnie

"Not yet but he will. The thing is you are my bargaining chip. What I need to control one of the most powerful metas alive."

"You better not hurt Caitlin."

"I need her so she is safe for now. You I only need alive to keep her in line."

Iris walked leaving Ronnie alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5

Barry followed Cisco into Caitlin's room. It was small but he could tell it belonged to his friend.

"I know it's not much. But right now it's Caitlin's home." Said Cisco

"Her whole apartment can't be here." Said Barry

"It's not most of her stuff is hidden at the Tannhouser black site her dad was locked up at. She only brought her most special keepsakes here."

Cisco picked up a sweater off the bed and focused on Caitlin. He came out of the vibe and looked at Barry.

"What you see?" asked Barry

"She is alive. Locked in a cell a lot like the cells in the pipeline. A bit bigger and she has a cot. Lyla, Dinah and Laurel are there. So are Peekaboo and Top. I could feel what Caitlin is feeling."

"What is she feeling?"

"Anger, fear and surprise. I don't know it's like she is going to have to do something. Something she doesn't want to do."

"Cisco is there anyway these people could possibly force her to work with them? Use her mom or something?"

"Her mom went into hiding a long time ago. None of us know where Dr. Tannhouser is. But I have an idea. Some people that were dead in the old reality are alive in this one. Let's go see Barbara she is an even better hacker than Felicity Smoak ever will be."

"Where is Felicity?"

"Don't know. We haven't spent much time looking for her."

Barry just nodded as they headed for the command center.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Iris watch the feed of the cell that Caitlin was locked in. She could tell that the ice meta was trying to make it look like she was sleeping. But she knew better. In fact she wouldn't be surprised if Cisco was trying to vibe the ice meta. She turned to her tech expert.

"Have you gotten into the their computer yet Felicity?" asked Iris

"No. I told you before Oracle is the best there is. Not even Caden James would be able to break her code. Why do you think Batman has used her for years?"

"Keep at it. I want to know the Super Friends plans."

"I really hope that they take you down. You changed Iris and not for the better."

"Just do as you are told or your mother dies."

Iris walked out leaving Felicity alone again. Once she was sure she was alone she opened a chat window and began typing.

_Oracle they are going to use Ronnie Raymond to force Caitlin to work for them. _

_(Who is Ronnie Raymond?) _

_Ask Flash and Vibe. They know who he is and how important he once was to Caitlin. _

_(Overwatch, is Caitlin ok?) _

_I think she would be better if she knew Supergirl got Flash to safety. _

_(He is fine. So is Jesse Quick.) _

_I will let her know. I will be outfitting her with coms. I will send you the code to hack them one sided. So you can hear and talk to her but no one hear can hear you. _

_(Thanks be careful.) _

_Always am. _

Felicity logged out of the chat and smiled. Iris may think she was smart but she really wasn't.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"Barbara, can you do a search for someone. To see if they exist on Earth Prime?" asked Cisco as he and Barry entered the command center.

"Of course. Who do you want me to look for?" asked Barbara shifting in her chair.

"Ronnie Raymond. You might need to look for him as Ronald." Said Barry

"Barry why is it important to find this Ronnie?" asked Barbara

"In our old reality the one before crisis Caitlin was very much in love with him. She was even married to him for a few hours before he sacrificed himself to close a singularity. Even if he is not the same Ronnie she knew she would do what she has to, to protect him."

"Then I should tell you I am in touch with MARA's computer expert. She can't tell me much but she did tell me they are going to use Ronnie to force Caitlin to do what they want." Said Barbara

"How do you know that we can trust her?" asked Barry

"Because it's Felicity Smoak. She is being forced to work with them or her mother dies."

"Who is in charge of this group?" asked Barry

"That is one thing Felicity hasn't told me. But she will outfit Caitlin with a com I can hack. So I can talk to her untraced and I can hear everything she has to say."

"So Cait is ok?" asked Barry

"For being caged like an animal yes. She is going to be forced to fight her friends. She will be sent to bring in or even kill metas or even some aliens. Barry, Caitlin has become one of the most powerful metas on earth. Do you even know how her powers work?" said Barbara

"No."

"If Caitlin is anything like her counterpart from my old earth, then it is by absorbing the heat around her. The reason that Killer Frost could be close to Deathstorm and not kill him is because he had more heat then she could safely absorb without killing herself. Remember when Frost tried to cool that nuke when we were in flashtime?" said Jesse walking in.

"Yeah. She got over heated. Making her dizzy." Said Barry

"Right. What she needs to be powerful is also what makes her weaker if she takes in too much." Said Jesse

"How do you know so much about that psycho Caitlin?" asked Cisco

"Because she survived Zoom's attempt to kill her. He stabbed her with her own icicle. She got it out and it took time but she did heal. She even looked more Caitlin once she healed. I mean her eyes did glow when she used her powers. Her hair was only streaked with the white. Her personality was still cold but she stopped killing mostly. My dad was helping her." Said Jesse

"So she was changing." Said Barry

"Yeah she was. So as far as we know I am the only one from Earth-2 left?" asked Jesse

"Well, King Shark is still here or at least was. We have a Gorilla City. Uh then there is who you knew as Black Siren. She is here and been her since the antimatter wave wiped out your former home. She changed and become a hero." Said Cisco

"So there is a chance my dad is here?"

"I don't think so Jesse. When Oliver Queen became the Spector and used those abilities he brought together some of the greatest heroes on one earth. If there is a Harrison Wells here other than the one that goes by Nash there has been no sign of him. I regularly run facial recognition programs looking for doppelganger of both heroes and villains." Said Barbara

"But you will keep looking?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Now is there somewhere other then a medical room for me to rest and maybe clean up?"

"Of course. Come on I'll show you to an vacant room in the women's dorm." Said Barry


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

Caitlin had been taken back to the room with the monitor screen. Though this time she wasn't restrained. It wasn't long before she heard the disguise voice as the screen came on with the live feed of Ronnie.

"Have you made your choice? Do what we want or does Ronnie die?"

"How about you actually show your face? I know who you are. I just don't understand what happened to you that you would join these monsters. Your father was killed by these people trying to get Cecile and your baby sister away from them. Wally is your brother. I thought you loved Barry. Iris, I have an idea why you hunted me. Why you hate me. You never forgave me for the whole Savitar thing. I can live with that. But you should know I knew you and HR switched placed using that image inducer of his. Those stupid drum sticks gave him away."

Caitlin didn't get a responds instead a few minutes later the door opened and Iris walked in with General Eiling.

"You always have been too smart for your own good Snow." Said Iris coldly

"Yeah well when Barry learns that you betrayed him it will break his heart." Said Caitlin

"Who said he is going to find out? You think that you are going to tell him? I don't think you understand how this will work. First tell me your answer."

Caitlin sighed knowing what she had to do. Even if the Ronnie that was locked up wasn't the same Ronnie she had loved she wasn't going to let him die.

"I will do what you want. But I don't like it and if you so much as hurt Ronnie, I will freeze you to death and finally truly live up to the name Killer Frost." Said Caitlin coldly

"You try anything and you will die. See I have someone that knows how your powers work. The ones that let you heal in particular. He hasn't been too forthcoming with the information. But I have found ways to make him talk. Seems your counterpart from Earth-2 didn't die like Zoom thought."

"Let's just get this over with bitch."

"Watch the attitude Elsa. Now go with the general so he can see what you can do. Then he will decide who to partner you with."

Caitlin had to resist the temptation to punch the smug ex reporter in the face. Taking a deep breath Caitlin followed Eilling out of the room and to a lab.

"Get on the table Dr. Snow." Sneered Eilling

"If it wasn't for the meta dampeners all throughout this complex I would shove the sharpest icicle I can make through what you call a heart." Said Caitlin

"Never going to happen. You think of yourself as a hero. But you are nothing but a rabid dog that should be put down. If we didn't need you and your abilities I would kill you myself." Said Eilling

"General out of my lab. I doubt Snow will give me any problems."

Caitlin turned to see a familiar face to go along with the voice. Eilling glared at the man before exiting while leaving two armed men outside the door.

"Caitlin, wish we were reunited under better circumstances."

"How do I know you are who I think you are?" asked Caitlin

"I believe I said something along the lines of dark roast, light roast. What are you having pity roast? That was when you found out that Dibney, Ramon and I had been hanging out with Killer Frost and implied she was more fun then you."

"What else you got?"

"How about when Fall Out was getting ready to explode Cisco told you that puppies were going down because you didn't want to show up to work to try and cool him down."

Caitlin let a small smile form.

"Harry, we thought that you and Jesse were gone. When the anti monitor destroyed your earth."

"Jesse escaped to the speedforce. I was transported to a place outside of space and time. Somewhere the antimatter couldn't touch."

"Believe it or not Cisco will be happy you are ok. The last Wells we met is lucking I didn't go full Killer Frost on him. He is the one that released the Anti Monitor from the anti matter universe. Though from what I understand he will not be a problem again if ever. Ray Palmer among others came up with the idea to shrink him sending him to the mirco universe. Not real sure how they did it. I was a little busy fighting shadow demons."

"I thought that would be Frost."

"Uh Frost and I kind of merged over the last two years. So it feels like it was me."

Harry just nodded. He understood. But what had caused the blend of personalities he wasn't sure.

"Your counterpart from my earth actually survived Zoom's attempt to kill her. She got the icicle out."

"So her regenerative abilities kicked in."

"Yes. She actually started to become a little like you. Though with more of a temper. She did let Jesse and me study her powers."

"Is that what that bitch of a traitor wants you to do to me? So she can control me better?"

"Yes. I take it she only pretended all this time to forgive you for joining Savitar."

"Apparently."

"Sorry. I'm not here by choice. She threatened me. Said she would hurt not only Jesse when she found her but you and Ramon too. Caitlin, I think of you as much as my daughter as Jesse."

"Thanks Harry."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"Who you want her paired with for her first mission?" asked Eiling

"Bivolo. He should be able to keep her in line for now. Make sure she has the shock collar on when she goes out." Said Iris

"Of course. What is her first mission?"

"To kill two former members of Team Arrow. Two of the Green Arrow's sidekicks. Roy Harper aka Arsenal and Queen's sister Thea Queen-Harper aka Speedy. She is also the daughter of the Dark Archer Malcolm Merlyn."

"Why them if I may ask?"

"Oliver is already dead. So those that played hero with him must pay. I would go after Sara Lance but the fact she is still on that damn time ship she won't come if I call. My guess is she already know what I am doing."

"If she thinks herself a hero why hasn't she stopped you?"

"Ah that is a good question. My guess is she doesn't want to risk another Flashpoint."

Eiling smiled soon the era of super powered heroes will come to an end starting with the deaths of two who aligned themselves with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 7

Star City One Week later

Caitlin stood on a roof across from the penthouse apartment that Thea and Roy lived in. Standing next to her was Roy G. Bivolo named Rainbow Raider by Cisco years ago.

"You better do what you were sent her for Frosty. Because I have no problem with finishing it. I will also tell the boss and you will be punished." Said Bivolo

"I know what to do. Now shut up. I mean it Bivolo. Stay out of my way." Said Caitlin

Taking a deep breath Caitlin stepped off the roof and onto the ice slide to make her way to the balcony. Once on the balcony she sent an ice blast at the windows shattering them. She stepped into the apartment to see both Roy and Thea armed with their bows. That was also when she noticed that Thea was pregnant.

"Frost, we don't want to hurt you." Said Thea

"I don't think you understand. I have no choice but to be here." Said Caitlin

"Oh we know why you are here. We also know at the moment you don't have a com. You aren't the only one being forced to work for those bastards." Said Roy

"Don't you think I know that? But if I don't do this then my partner will kill both of you. I can make it look like you are dead. I am betting Oracle is in both of your ears right now. Since I know you are listening Oracle, get Flash and Jesse Quick ready to get here." Said Caitlin

"Don't make us shoot you Frost." Said Thea

"Speedy, you aren't your father. Malcom may have trained you but with out the bloodlust from the Lazarus Pit, you won't kill me or anyone else unless you have no other choice. Arsenal, even with that robotic arm Cisco made you, you're no match for me. I can freeze both that and your other arm off before you can do a kill shot. But I will have to hurt both of you."

Caitlin shot an icicle into each of their shoulders forcing them to drop their bows. She then walked to them kicked Roy in the knee knocking him down as she took another icicle and stabbed Thea in the calf making sure to hit the muscle and not the bone. She then turned to Roy grabbed him and used her powers to lower his body temperature into hypothermia. She checked his pulse nodding her head knowing that someone untrained in the medical field wouldn't be able to find it. She then moved to Thea.

"What are you going to do? Kill me like you just did Roy?" asked Thea crying

"As long as Flash and another speedster get here in the next fifteen minutes no one will die. But I need to make it look like you are. I am sorry Thea. Your baby will be ok I promise."

Caitlin then did the same thing she did to Roy to Thea. She also tucked a letter into Thea's jacket. She leaned close and spoke into Thea's com.

"Oracle makes sure Flash know they need to be vibrated to warm them back up."

Bivolo made his way in bent and checked their pulses and smiled. He then spoke into his com.

"Mission complete."

"You and Killer Frost need to return to base." Said Eilling

"Come on Frosty time to go."

Caitlin glance once more at her friends before walking onto the balcony and creating a new ice slide to take her and Bivolo away. On the street she noticed to streaks of lightning heading closer to the apartment she just left.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Barry and Jesse entered the apartment as the ice slide began to slowly crumble. Barry stopped at Roy and Jesse went to Thea. They placed their hands on the two archers and slowly started to vibrate them bringing their body temperatures back up. Roy and Thea gasped as they woke.

"Roy, Thea are you guys ok?" asked Barry

"Cold. Caitlin sent one of her icicles through each of our shoulders and stabbed me in the leg. Just through the muscle." Said Thea

"She did that to me twice." Said Barry

"I think she busted my knee with how hard she kicked it." Said Roy

"We'll get you back to the hall. We got a doctor who can take a look at you." Said Jesse

"Wait Barry, just before I lost conscious Caitlin shoved something into my jacket." Said Thea

Thea pulled an envelope out of her pocket with Barry's name written on it. He took it and ripped it open.

_Barry, _

_I didn't want to hurt our friends. But I had to do it or they would kill someone I once cared a great deal about. I don't know if it was you as a paragon or Oliver as the Spector that is responsible but on this post crisis earth Ronnie is alive! Part of me knows he is not the Ronnie, I lost but I couldn't let them kill him. Another thing tell Jesse that her dad is ok. They are running test on all the metas they have taken. Lyla is still Harbinger. Tell Cisco that he is stuck being Vibe until he dies. Now comes the hardest thing to tell you. Iris is the one in charge of MARA! Oracle already knows who their computer tech is. Overwatch. Be careful Barry. Make sure Roy and Thea know I am sorry. _

_Caitlin _

"Cait, put a lot of information in this. Jesse, they have your dad. He is ok. But he is being forced to do tests on the metas they have captured." Said Barry

"He's alive that is the important thing. The rest of that letter can wait Barry. Lets get these two to a doctor."

Jesse grabbed Thea and ran off. Barry shoved the letter inside his suit and grabbed Roy.

"You might want to close your eyes. Dig always gets sick when I run him." Said Barry

Roy nodded and Barry ran off.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

When Caitlin arrived back at the base she was taken to a new cell. It was bigger than the pipeline cell. She had a bed a long with a table with a chair. There was also a window. She wasn't alone long before she walked in.

"Come to gloat? To call me a killer?" asked Caitlin

"I would. But we both know that is a lie. You didn't kill Roy or Thea. But I'm not mad. My goal wasn't to kill them. It was to see if you really were in control of your powers Caitlin."

"What do you want Iris?"

"I want to know how it felt to have all that power inside you. How it felt to drain the life from people you care about. Even if you did come up short of actually taking their lives."

"It made me feel sick!"

Iris just smirked as she left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 8

Iris walked into her office to see Lex waiting for her.

"What is your goal with Dr. Snow? I mean not that I really care as long as in the end all these metas and aliens are eliminated." Said Lex

"People see Frost as a hero. They have since the Nazi invasion she helped stop. But she is no hero. She is nothing but a cold hearted killer."

"I don't recall finding any stories about people being frozen to death by Elsa there."

"Maybe she hasn't crossed that line yet. But she will. Given the right motivation she will embrace the killer inside of her. Vibe, is a killer as well. So is Supergirl. They all just need the right motivation to embrace that part of themselves."

"I seem to recall you running around with Superman and that annoying Lois Lane during crisis trying to find the right Superman that was a paragon."

"Well people change Lex."

"I like this newer you Ms. West."

"Remember our deal. Once I get the so called heroes to cross the line and murder you can do what you wish with them. Frost tried to trick me but it didn't work."

"You going to kill her fiery friend?"

"Not yet. I knew once she saw that Thea was pregnant she wouldn't kill either of them."

"So what is your plan now?"

"She is going after Hawkgirl and Hawkman."

"What is so special about those freaks?"

"He is the reincarnation of an Egyptian prince. She is the reincarnation. Of an ancient Egyptian Priestess. But seeing as Vandal Savage is dead when they die this time they should stay dead."

"You really are ruthless."

Iris just smiled.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Cisco found Barry in the main hall sitting in front of Oliver's memorial. He was holding Caitlin's letter in his hands tears falling down his face.

"Hey bro you ok?" asked Cisco

Barry just handed the letter to Cisco who read it. He turned to Barry with anger in his eyes.

"That bitch! Sorry Barry but that traitorous bitch!"

"It's ok Cisco. I feel the same way. This is worse than when Cait went full on Killer Frost and joined Savitar. You ok about the part in there about your powers?"

"Yeah. So what do we do?"

"Have Oracle get in touch with Overwatch to find out where Cait is being sent next and who is her babysitter. Then you, Kara, J'onn and I will go to stop the attack."

"What are you going to do about Iris?"

"I will deal with her when the time comes."

"So Earth-Prime's Ronnie is alive."

"Yeah."

"Do you think it is possible that he and Cait will end up together?"

"Cisco, you do know that I never knew Ronnie very well. But the Caitlin that he would meet here is not the same Caitlin that our Ronnie lost. She has changed from when I woke up from the coma."

"I know. She is even different from the woman you knew before going into the speedforce."

"You said she and Frost merged?"

"Yeah. None of us noticed it was happening at first. She would look like Cait. No slivery white hair. But at times she would make a snarky comment more like Frost would say. While you were gone she more than Ralph was the hero Central City needed.. The people loved her. Little girls would dress up as Frost for Halloween. But then the new law passed and we had to be more careful. Team ups happened when needed Cait would go help Kara and Kara would come help us. Caitlin has become close to Kara and her sister Alex. In fact I think Eliza Danvers now considers Caitlin her other daughter."

"Where is Caitlin's mom?"

"Hiding out at some off the grid Tannhouser site."

"So she is safe."

"Yeah."

"Good lets go talk to Oracle."

"Her name is Barbara, you know."

"Just come on Vibe."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%(%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*&*%

Caitlin jumped up from her bed when the door opened. Two guards came in. One aimed a gun at her while the other placed a tray of food on the table before leaving. Caitlin walked over to the tray and made a face. It looked like some kind of beef stew but smelled horrible. She walked away from the tray after grabbing the roll and bottle of water.

"You should eat your dinner." Came Iris's voice over the speaker

"Go to hell." Yelled Caitlin

Next thing Caitlin knew she was screaming in pain as electricity shot through her body.

"Drop the attitude Snow. That collar doesn't just act as a tracker when you are on missions. It is also a shock collar. You say or do anything to try and stop me or anything to insult me and you will be shocked. Oh don't worry it won't be enough to kill you. Harry tells me that you shouldn't suffer too much nerve damage."

Caitlin growled. She knew that Iris was planning something. Something big. But had no clue what. She still ignored the stew that she wouldn't have fed to a starving dog.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

"Anyone else notice that they didn't bring your frosty friend back?" asked Shawna

"We noticed Peekaboo. It's not like if we ask about her they will tell us anything." Said Laurel coldly

"How do you know they haven't killed her?" asked Shawna

"They need her alive. The only way they will get the Flash is with her. They are most likely torturing her to break her so she will work for them." Said Lyla

"You do that to anyone?" asked Laurel

"No but I'm sure Waller did." Said Lyla

"But why would Iris turn on us? That is something I don't understand." Said Dinah

"She has reasons but what they are we may never know. It's not like she is forthcoming with information." Said Lyla

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Iris sat in her office watching the feed from the meta women's wing of the prison. She had plans to make Laurel do what she needed her skills for. But she hadn't found the right motivation yet. Oliver was dead and been dead since crisis. The only other person she could think of using was in hiding just like John Diggle, Cecile Horton, and their kids. Her own brother swept them away to some unknown location, must likely outside of the country. But she would find away to make Black Siren work for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 9

Barry stood behind Barbara as she typed away at the computer looking for everything on Iris for the past two years. Barbara finally turned and glared at the speedster.

"Barry back off! This is going to take time. Even if I had super speed which I don't. Dispute this computer having not even on the market yet tech. It can only go so fast. When I find something I will let you know." Said Barbara

"Sorry. It's just I don't understand how Iris could change from the one I knew."

"Barry, sometimes we don't see what is in front of us because we choose not to."

Barry smiled sadly thinking back to something similar he once said to Caitlin.

**_"Sometimes, great possibilities are right in front of us, and we don't see them, because we choose not to. I think that we need to be open to exploring something new." _**

"Are you ok Barry? You seem a million miles away." Said Barbara

"Just a memory Barbara. I said something similar to Caitlin once."

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Have you ever considered being in a relationship with Caitlin that wasn't platonic?"

"You mean like romantically?"

"Yes."

"If you are asking if I think Caitlin is a beautiful woman then I would be lying if I said no. I have spent most of my life in love with this ideal image of Iris. But I think part of me has loved Cait since I woke up from the coma after I got hit by lightning. Ever since she told me to pee in a cup."

"Not exactly the kind of words that normally bring on romantic feelings."

"No. But she was in full doctor mode. Emotionally detached at the time. It had been nine months since the particle accelerator explosion. Nine months since the man she was going to marry was believed to have been killed. She was grieving and having a hard time getting past it."

"She did eventually."

"Yeah she did. According to Cisco, I was the one to make her smile for the first time since that night. Then right before crisis, she told me that just coming into her life saved it."

"Seems to me that you are someone very important to Caitlin."

"She is important to me. After her powers developed and the Frost personality started to take over. I was able to bring her back to herself. Even though she did try to kill me with a kiss."

"She can kill with a kiss?"

"Uh yeah. She basically pulls all a person's body heat from them."

"Causing them to die of hypothermia. That is rather interesting. Though Caitlin hasn't killed anyone to my knowledge."

"Even when she joined Savitar and was consumed with anger and feeling abandoned she couldn't bring herself to cross that line. At the heart of it she has always been a good person. Frost was never evil, she was just fueled by all the bad things that Caitlin buried. Her grief, anger, betrayal. But most of all fear."

"So once she began dealing with those emotions and letting them show in caused the slow merger of the personalities."

"Well I am no expert in that field but that is my best guess."

Just then the computer beeped. Barbara turned back to the screen and began looking at the files she found.

"Ok Barry, three months after you disappeared Iris filed for divorce sighting abandonment. It was granted nine months later. Two months before that she was caught on CCTV entering Luthor Corp in Metropolis. Right about the time the meta human/alien registration act went into effect. Shortly after that metas who didn't register began disappearing. I can only guess that Iris provided them with a list of metas you have fought. Criminals were the first to start disappearing. Then it was Laurel, Dinah and Lyla Michaels. Lyla had tipped us off and Wally got Cecile and Jenna away. John Diggle and his kids went with them. Caitlin's mom is hiding out at a decommissioned black site she owns."

"Thanks for finding this out for me."

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts to lose someone you cared about."

"I want to know where this prison is. We will release them. All of them. Even if they are criminals."

Barbara just nodded.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Mark Mardon walked into the office of the director of MARA. He sat down and put his feet up on her desk. Iris just glared at him.

"Get your feet off the desk Mardon."

"Chill out lady. What do you need me to do?"

"You are going with Killer Frost to capture the Hawks. I don't care if you kill them or not. But I want them out of the way."

"I don't need anyone to go with me. Least of all that wannabe hero. You do know she ain't lived up to that name."

"Trust me there is a killer in there. She is no hero. Never has been and never will be."

"Yeah well good luck with getting her to embrace that part of her."

"Given the right motivation she will."

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Somewhere in the Canadian Rockies

Cecile Horton sat watching her daughter play on the floor with John Jr and Sara Diggle. Oliver Queen's son William Clayton was sitting on the couch reading a book to his little sister Mia. The teenager and toddler had been sent to this mountain cabin, well it was actually a rather nice house hidden away in the mountains. From what John Diggle Sr. Told her it had once been used as a ARGUS safe house. But it was not listed in any records that could be traced back to anyone involved with ARGUS. John was currently in the kitchen making dinner for this pseudo family. As for Wally West he was in the small communications room checking on any updates on things with the rest of their family.

"Ms. Horton?"

Cecile turned to see William had come over to her.

"William, I told you that it's ok to call me Cecile."

"I know it's just I was taught to respect my elders. If my mom was here I don't think that she would like me calling you by your given name." said William

"Ok. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if we will ever go home again. I miss my Aunt Thea and I miss Felicity."

"I don't know. But you have Wally, Dig and me. You are a big help with the younger kids."

"I just want my dad to be proud of me. He was a hero and I know I will never be like him. But I want him to be proud of me."

"I didn't know your father very well. But as long as you do what is right I know he will be proud of you."

"Thanks Ms. Horton."

Cecile hugged the teenager knowing that this wasn't easy for any of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 10

Caitlin sat on the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest. She really had no idea what had happened to Iris. It was Iris that had been the one to get her and Frost to embrace each other in the first place. But what if that had been the plan all the time? She knew that there was something more to why Iris hates her so much. It wasn't just about Savitar. She looked over when the door opened. She raised her eyebrow in surprise when Ronnie was pushed in.

"Ronnie?"

"Uh hi. Caitlin right?" asked Ronnie

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to be sure. I have these memories that are mine. But I know they can't be. Because I never met Martin Stein and I am fairly sure I never died."

"She gave you memories from the old multiverse."

"What I don't understand is why. I am not saying you aren't beautiful and maybe in another life I would fall in love with you. But I am actually married to a really sweet woman. Maybe a little high strung but I love her."

"It's ok. I already know that you aren't my Ronnie. It has been a long time since I lost my Ronnie. I don't want to live in the past. He may have been my first love. But I moved on."

"So you are seeing someone?"

"No. But I am ok with that. There is someone that I have feelings for. But he just sees me as a friend."

"Then he is an idiot. Cause based on these memories I was given you aren't just beautiful but smart and kind. Well once you get past that iciness."

"Well my Ronnie use to say he was like fire and I was like ice. He had no idea how right he would turn out to be. He became Firestorm and well I can control snow and ice. I go by Frost in the field."

"Frost cool. Sorry I guess you have heard all kinds of cold puns and jokes."

"Just don't call me Elsa. Or as soon as we get away from these power dampeners I will stab you in the leg with an icicle."

Ronnie looked scared until he realized she was smiling.

"That was cold Snow."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Iris sat at her desk watching the feed from Caitlin's room. Putting Ronnie in her room did not have the results she was hoping for. In fact from what she was seeing they were acting like they were close friends not lovers.

"You do know he is married."

Iris looked up to see Lex had walked in.

"I know. But I thought giving him memories from the old multiverse would wake his feelings for the ice queen."

"You divorced your husband why do you care if she has feelings for him?"

"Barry always puts her first. He wanted to save her when she went Killer Frost. He didn't give a damn that she plotted my murder. They have all these inside jokes and other things between them. Barry loves musicals. The only one I like is Grease. But he won't watch it with me. Mumbles something about only wanting to see it with Caitlin."

"Sounds to me like you are jealous."

"I am not jealous of that bitch."

"Definitely jealous. Look Iris don't let this jealousy cloud your judgement. I still don't understand you sending her on these mission you know she will never kill any of these so called heroes."

"Lex, I believe that the darkness that caused her to join with the psycho who wanted to kill me is still there. If pushed enough she will give into it."

"Well good luck with that."

Lex walks out leaving Iris alone.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Alex looked up from her tablet and smiled at Thea as she woke up.

"You feeling ok?" asked Alex

"Yeah still a little cold. But other wise I feel good."

"Well everything looks good. That letter Caitlin left with you revealed who is running things. It's Iris."

"Why target Roy and me?"

"Best guess it was a test. To see if she could turn Caitlin."

"Which she couldn't."

"I didn't meet Caitlin or any of the others until Barry and Iris's wedding. So I don't know what she was like before she developed her powers or during the time they were developing. But the one I have gotten to know wouldn't hurt those she cares about."

"That is the Caitlin I know. Though I do know that her powers were screwing with her mind for a while. How would you describe Caitlin, Alex?"

"Well until she feels comfortable with you she can be guarded and seem cold. But once she is comfortable around you she is warm and kind."

"That is the perfect description of her. Caitlin and Barry both could revival your sister in tragic backgrounds. Barry's mom was murdered when he was a kid, his father framed for it. He finally nearly fifteen years later proves his father was innocent and gets him out of prison, only to have him murdered in front of him by an evil speedster that wanted to take over the world. Caitlin was led to believe that her dad died from ALS when she was a kid. Her mom more or less froze her out. Only to find out her father was alive and locked away because he was an ice monster. He developed a cure for ALS the side effect though was becoming a meta with ice powers and an evil personality. On top of that he used a more refined form of that treatment on Caitlin who had the gene for ALS. Her Frost personality formed but got locked away for nearly twenty years. So when Frost finally broke through she went a little power hungry."

"Thea, everyone has a past. Things we did we aren't proud of. I killed Kara's Aunt Astra. I hid it for a while. J'onn took the blame. But in the end she forgave me. Just like all of Caitlin's true friends have forgiven her for when she was over come with her anger driving to hurt them."

"I understood why Caitlin had to play at killing Roy and me. While we were ready to shoot her with arrows neither of us was going to do a kill shot. In fact we had trick arrows. Roy had a bola arrow, one that would have tried her up. I had a tranquilizer arrow."

Alex nodded. But she still was worried for her friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 11

Caitlin struggled as she was forced down the hall and into an office. The guards left closing the door behind them.

"Take a seat Dr. Snow."

"I would rather stand Lex."

"Please Dr. Snow. I just want to talk."

"Fine. But know I don't trust you."

Lex smiled at her sending a cold shiver down her spine.

"You have spent too much time with those Kryptonians."

"The world may see you as a hero. But I know better. Personally I think you did something to Iris."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well while I would buy that she doesn't like me. She would never hurt those she sees as friends or not care that her father is dead."

"You really are one of the brains among those freaks aren't you. But you are right. I do have something to do with turning the former Mrs. Flash against all of you. There is a woman your friend Supergirl has had dealings with. Gayle Marsh, also known as Psi. She has some very powerful psychic powers."

"You had her use those abilities on Iris."

"Of course"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I love to play chess. I understand the fake Harrison Wells also known as Eobard Thawne aka the Reverse Flash enjoyed the game as well."

"Let me guess this whole this is a game to you. All of us are your pawns."

"Well yes of course. Though if you except my offer then I might consider making you my Queen."

"Yeah that would be a no. Had that offer once from someone who thought himself a god. Got over it. Even if it means dying I would rather side with my friends."

"And the man you love."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh please Caitlin. Neither of us is stupid. It's not that firebug that the ex report has locked up to try and control you that you love. It's the man that you let yourself be captured to protect that you love. The paragon of love, the Scarlet speedster, the Flash Barry Allen."

"I am not in love with Barry."

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt Doctor. Too bad your more outspoken alter ego has been integrated into you. I rather liked that snarky attitude of hers."

"Turn off these damn power dampeners and I will show you that snarky attitude by shoving an icicle where the sun don't shine."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"If you know anything about me then you would know my mother and I have a very strained relationship unlike you and your mother. I think the term mamma's boy has your picture next to it."

"I saw what Ms. West sent to you for dinner. Not even I am that curl. But unless you play nice with me that slop is the only thing you will get to eat."

"Then I will starve to death."

"Very well."

Lex hit a button and two guards came to take Caitlin back to her cell.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"Have you gotten anything new Barbara?" asked Bruce

"Overwatch sent word that Caitlin will be heading to Midway City to go after Hawkman and Hawkgirl."

"Why would Ms. West want to harm them? They will just reincarnate if they are killed. It doesn't matter if Savage is the one to kill them or not."

"Nothing Iris has done make any sense. There is something else you should see."

Barbara typed away at the keyboard and brought up a video. She turned up the sound and hit play. The video showed several different metas being shocked by collars around their necks. Bruce let out what sounded like a growl when Caitlin came on the screen. She screamed out in pain as electricity was sent through her body. Bruce looked and noticed that there was a display with the voltage on the screen.

"Barbara can you compare Dr. Snow's voltage to that of Shawna Baez."

"Of course."

Barbara hit a few keys and showed both displays. Bruce's eyes grew dark and Barbara could see a rage in them she hadn't seen since he gone after the Joker for paralyzing her.

"Make sure Mr. Allen never sees this. Dr. Snow is taking nearly twice the voltage of a known criminal."

"How is it not killing her?"

"Even with meta dampeners in that building she can still access her regenerative abilities. You need to remember unlike many metas from Central City, her powers do not come from the dark matter released in the STAR labs particle accelerator explosion. Her powers come from an experimental gene therapy done to as a young child by her own father. He had consulted with Victor Fries, Louise Lincoln and the fake Harrison Wells."

"So dampeners don't work on Caitlin?"

"They work just not fully like they do on most other metas. She can heal quickly but can't use her ice blasts or other powers."

"Are you going to explain how you know so much about Caitlin's powers? Because I don't think she even knows some of this."

"I got a hold of her father's research. Dr. Thomas Snow was a brilliant man. Not that Carla Tannhouser isn't. But Caitlin is much more so. If STAR labs hadn't scooped her up out of med school I would have for Wayne Enterprises."

"I have seen her school records. I agree that she is brilliant. Though I still don't understand that period of time she worked in a bar as a bartender after the defeat of Savitar."

"She was struggling to find a balance between herself and Frost at the time. Frost and Caitlin at the time were two fully different personalities. It took time but she did find a balance but until then she needed to stay away from those she cared about the most. It took six months but it happened." Said Barry walking in.

"It is my understanding you were in the speed force at this time Mr. Allen." Said Bruce

"I was. But I apparently needed to learn something about Cait. So I got glimpses of her life. Nothing I could remember for a long time. But do now." Said Barry

"Don't worry I have a plan to get free Caitlin and a few others. Barbara you have a copy of that video for me to take to talk to my contacts in Washington?" said Bruce

"Of course."

Barbara handed Bruce a flash drive and he headed out.

"Do I even want to know how he is going to get those politicians to listen?" asked Barry

"Well if they don't listen to Bruce Wayne. He will force them to listen to Batman."

"Not everyone listens to Batman do they? Some how I doubt he was very accepting of you wanting to work with him."

"Well seeing I was still in high school at the time no. But I wouldn't take no for answer."

"So you are stubborn."

"Yes I am. Barry, I know it came as a shock that someone you thought someone loved betrayed you."

"Is it a bad thing that I still love Iris? I know she betrayed me. Turned in Cait revealed that she is Frost. I just don't know why."

"No it's not a bad thing that you still love her. But you have to ask yourself if she were to ask you to take her back if you could with the way she betrayed you."

"I have to think about that."

Barry walked off to think.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 12

Caitlin woke in the morning to someone bringing in a tray with her breakfast. There was something familiar about the woman. But she knew that it was not because she was someone that team Flash had dealt with. Then it clicked it was someone Supergirl had fought. The woman Lex told her about Psi.

"Don't bother trying to get into my head. Supergirl told me about you. You find someone's fear and force them to relive it over and over. It won't work on me. I already lived my worst fear and it no long has any control on me." Said Caitlin

"We will see about that. But that can wait."

Psi left and Caitlin looked at the tray. Dry toast and runny eggs. It didn't look good. Not that anything here did. It made her wonder if Iris was personally making her meals. She knew that woman had not inherited Joe's skills in the kitchen. Caitlin took a bite of the eggs and spit it out before it even left her mouth. The door opened again and two guards grabbed her dragging her to the room that felt like it was kept at over ninety degrees. Iris walked in with Psi a minute later.

"This time you will do as you are told Killer Frost." Said Iris

"Don't call me that." Said Caitlin

"Why not? That is who you are destined to be. Savitar's cult told you that." Said Iris

"Savitar was an insane time remnant of the Flash. That if I remember correctly you killed before he was erased from existed. With the expectation of some freak Nazis that crashed your wedding to Barry and some parademons I never killed anyone."

"You were willing to help kill me. You are the reason HR was killed."

"If you think you are going to change me you got another thing coming. I will never kill for you."

"I think you will."

Caitlin looked at Psi and knew she was playing with Iris's mind. But from what Kara had told her while Psi could amplify someone's fears she could also control their mind to a degree. But not beyond what they normally would feel. So she knew that Iris wanted to destroy her.

"It's not going to work. Psi's strongest ability is to bring someone's biggest fear to out. I faced mine years ago. It no longer has any power over me. Between all the hell I have been through in my life there is nothing that she can make me see that will break me."

"Well I will just have to go with plan B then. Are you aware that there is a race of aliens that can control others minds?"

"That doesn't surprise me. You find one of these beings? Did you promise them freedom if they do what you want? Too bad they will learn that was a lie."

"Of course it was."

Iris opened a case and a small worm like creature crawled out and attached itself to Caitlin just behind her left ear. Iris smiled when she saw Caitlin's eyes flash gold for a second before returning to normal.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Bruce Wayne smiled as his dinner guest walked into the private dinning room of one of the fanciest restaurants in Washington DC. He stood and pulled out the chair for his guest.

"What brings you to this rats nest Bruce?"

"Cat Grant, always straight to the point. I need your help." Said Bruce

"What kind of help?"

"Well as you know MARA is hunting down those with powers weather they are alien or meta."

"Yes I know both Supergirl and Superman are on their list of wanted. A long with a few of their friends."

"I have come across evidence that the director of MARA is mistreating certain prisoners, even black ailing them to hunting and possibly even killing associates of the heroes."

"Bruce with all the money and power you have why don't you go after them yourself?"

"I thought you might like to be the one to break the story while I get the right people involved to stop the mistreatment."

"Why not just have Lois Lane or Clark Kent or even my former assistant Kara Danvers write something?"

"I believe it would be better received if it was written by the Queen of media. Besides it is well known you remained a supporter of former President Marsdon even after she was exposed as an alien."

"I will need to see this proof of course."

"Wouldn't expect anything less."

"But business can wait until after dinner."

Bruce smiled. Getting Cat on their side will be easy. He would work on the oversight committee for MARA.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Kara flew over Central City looking out for trouble. She knew that not everyone agreed with MARA. In fact there were a number of cops that let the heroes do their thing and help stop crime.

"Supergirl, report back to the hall. We got the next location where they are sending Frost." Said Oracle

"On my way."

Kara arrived back a few minutes later and went into the command center. She found Barry, Cisco and J'onn waiting.

"So what is going on?" asked Kara

"Caitlin is being sent after Kendra Sanders and Carter Hall." Said Barbara

"Hawkgirl and Hawkman." Said Barry

"They are in Midway City. She is going with Mark Mardon."

"Weather Wizard." Said Cisco

"He anything like Weather Witch?" asked Kara

"He is her father. He is a meta that can control the weather, a known killer. He had a brother Clyde that had nearly the same powers. The two brothers got their powers the same way Barry did. Clyde was the first villain Barry went up against. Joe ended up killing him." Said Cisco

"There is one thing you need to know. Felicity said that when Psi couldn't get into her head that Iris decided to use some alien mind control worm on her." Said Barbara

"Most likely a Shardorion tapeworm. It binds to a host's brain behind the ear and forces them to follow the orders of it's master. In this case Iris is the master. Caitlin will not be able to fight the mind control and will follow her orders even if it means hurting her friends." Said J'onn

"J'onn can you counter this tapeworm thing?" asked Barry

"I can try. But what I fear might happen is that it could cause the merge personalities to unmerge." Said J'onn

"Would that be a bad thing?" asked Cisco

"Not necessarily. But if she is ordered to kill someone while it will not be her fault the guilt will eat her alive." Said Kara

"What do you mean?" asked Barry

"The reason she left after the defeat of Savitar was not only to find a balance but the guilt she felt over HR's death. On top of the guilt she felt for plotting to kill Iris." Said Kara

Barry and Cisco nodded as they headed off to get ready to try and stop their friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 13

Carter Hall grabbed his mace and got ready to attack when the blue portal opened in the house he shared with his girlfriend and soulmate Kendra Sanders.

"Carter wait! It's Cisco and Barry!" yelled Kendra

Barry and Cisco came through with Kara and J'onn.

"What are you doing here?" asked Carter

"Short version is MARA is after you. They got our friend Caitlin. She is an ice meta. They are using some kind of mind control on her to get her to attack you." Said Barry

"How do they even know about us? I mean since we left the Ledends we have kept a low profile." Said Kendra

"We were betrayed by one of our own. Someone that knows the identity of a number of heroes." Said Kara

"Who are you? I don't think that we ever met." Said Carter

"Kara Danvers also known as Supergirl. This is J'onn J'onzz the Martian manhunter." Said Kara

"Guys can we do this at a later date? Cause I think it's about to get cold in here." Said Cisco

Everyone looked over as the window shattered Caitlin and Mardon walked in. Barry met his friend's eyes he could see that she didn't want to be doing this.

"Cait, you got to fight this." Said Barry

Caitlin's eyes flashed gold before she shot an ice blast at him.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Said Mardon bringing a nearly 50 mile an hour wind gust through the house knocking down the heroes.

A full out battle broke out Barry, Kara and Cisco taking on Caitlin. While J'onn helped the Hawks with Weather Wizard.

"Caitlin, please don't do this. You need to fight it. We're your friends." Said Kara

Caitlin didn't respond she just sent another ice blast at her friends. Barry sped up to Caitlin grabbed her but before he could place a pair of meta cuffs on her she started to freeze him.

"Let go of me Flash." Said Caitlin coldly

While the battle went on a group of agents moved in. They shot everyone with tranquilizer darts. Even having ones with kryptonite tips in order to take down Supergirl. It wasn't long before all of them were unconscious on the floor. General Eiling walked in smiling.

"Cuff them and load em up. Just don't hurt the Flash. The director wants to deal with him herself." Said Eiling

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Barry groaned as he regained conscious. He looked around to find he was strapped to a chair. He noticed that Caitlin was also strapped to a chair. He could see sweat on her. That was when he noticed that the room they were in was hot. While he understood from Jesse that if his Caitlin's powers were anything like the one from Earth-2 then heat was a double edge sward for her. Being able to absorb it would make her stronger. But to much and in this case her powers blocked makes her weaker. May even kill her. Suddenly Caitlin let out a scream of pain as her body began to jerk as an electric shock was sent through her body.

"Cait!" yelled Barry

Caitlin didn't say anything. But Barry could hear her whimpering in pain.

"Cait, can you hear me? It's Barry."

"Barry? I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Caitlin softly

"No. Froze me a little. But I am ok. But I don't have my powers."

"In this hell hole you won't. Unless we can take out the power dampners. Damn it! That bitch is smarter then I gave her credit for. Eiling was following Mardon and me. Going after Kendra and Carter was a trap for you, Kara, J'onn and Cisco. Oh my god! That means she knows that Felicity is passing Oracle information."

"How did they take down Kara?"

"Kryptonite. The tranq darts must have had tips made from kryptonite."

"And Eiling would have known enough to load them up with enough tranquilizer to knock out a herd of elephants for both her and me."

"Yeah. Though it takes a lot to knock me out when my powers aren't blocked."

"Cait, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"J'onn said that mind control alien worm thing forces whoever they are bonded to, to mindlessly follow orders."

"You want to know why I didn't kill anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Because it also can't force someone to go against their nature. Unless it is in self defense I would never kill anyone."

"That is why you saved Cisco when Savitar was going to kill him."

"Right. No matter how much darkness I have felt, I can't cross that line. If I did I would lose my soul."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"Damn it!" said Barbara

Clark ran into the command center a long with Ray Palmer and Sara Lance.

"What is going on Barbara?" asked Sara

"It was a damn trap! Sending Caitlin and Weather Wizard after the Hawks was a trap! MARA now has Barry, J'onn, Cisco and Kara."

"Are you sure?" asked Ray

"Yes I am sure. Bruce is going to be super pissed!"

"Yeah well if he is anything like his cousin Kate that is not going to be a good thing." Said Sara

"They have kryptonite. That is the only way they could have taken Kara down. Barbara do we have ant idea where they are being held?" asked Clark

"Still don't have the prison's location. Felicity was unconscious when she was transported there. When everyone was captured their coms were destroyed." Said Barbara

Ray looked at the footage of what happened in the Hawks home.

"What about that collar Caitlin is wearing? I know that it is some kind of shock collar. But in order for it to work outside of the prison it has to have GPS with a satellite interface." Said Ray

"Which means it can be hacked. Let me see what I can do." Said Barbara

"Let me know if you find them. I will lead my team on a jail break." Said Sara

"You do know Mick will be more then up for busting Frost out of there. He has a bit of a crush on her." Said Ray

"Yeah well Caitlin would never go for him. Frost has merged into Caitlin's personality." Said Sara

"Yeah well Mick can still dream." Said Ray

"I will let you know as soon as I know anything." Said Barbara

"The Waverider doesn't have any records of the location?" asked Clark

"No. It was never declassified in the future. That is why we never learned Iris was running the show. But we do need to do this as fast as possible. In less then a month Caitlin will be killed." Said Sara

"Turns out that our Frosty doctor is very important to the timeline." Said Ray

"Hence the reason Rip Hunter couldn't recruit her for the Legends." Said Sara


	15. Chapter 15

Part 14

Barry struggled against his bonds. He could see that Caitlin was not looking good. In fact she looked sick. The door opened and both Iris and Lex walked in.

"Hello Barry." Said Iris

"Get Caitlin out of here! You are making her sick! She could die!" yelled Barry

Iris rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course you care more about that bitch then about me." Said Iris

"Why should I care? You divorced me while I was in the speedforce!"

"So Oracle found out about that. Well you abandoned me again! I was not going to put up with that any more. I have come to realize that Lex is right. Those of you with powers are a menace. That freak and those she worked with made this world more dangerous! Everything was normal until that stupid particle accelerator explosion."

"That was Thawne's fault! Not Caitlin or Cisco's."

Lex walked over and placed his fingers on one of Caitlin's pulse points. He made a face.

"Iris, I get you hate Dr. Snow here. But we still need her and well she is not doing to well at the moment." Said Lex

"Fine have some of the guards take her to the medical room." Said Iris

Lex stepped out for a minute and returned with two guards who unstrapped Caitlin and carried her out.

"What happened to you Iris? You never use to be this cold hearted."

"Nothing happened to me. I just woke up. I was blind to think that you so called heroes were doing any good. You made things more dangerous not safer."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do I have to spell it out? When you and the other paragons helped Oliver reboot the universe during crisis he brought back his mom, half sister Emiko and Tommy Merlyn. Weather you intended to or not you brought back Ronnie. But you didn't bring Eddie back!"

"This is about Eddie Thawne?"

"I loved him! But you hated him. You hated him because he stood in your way by keeping me from you."

"I never hated Eddie. I thought he was a great guy. It tore me up that he died. He killed himself to try and prevent Eobard Thawne from being born. It didn't work Thawne is still out there somewhere waiting to make my life hell."

"What about our daughter Nora? You stopped acting like it didn't matter she was erased from existences!"

"Iris, the future changed. Because of Thawne. She worked with him. You didn't care. Now she will never be born."

"Maybe it is better that way. You would make a terrible father."

"I don't even recognize you any more. Joe would be ashamed of you if he was alive."

"Don't speak of my father that way."

"Are you the one that sent the agents after Cecile and little Jenna? Cisco and Kara told me that Joe died protecting them. That they would be either in this hell or dead if Wally hadn't run off with them."

"I will deal with my brother when I find him. We are done."

Iris walked out and two guards came in and dragged Barry off to a cell.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Harry moved around the bed that held Caitlin. He had hooked her up to fluids trying to rehydrate her. He also had an IV of glucose going. He had heard what Iris had been sending her to eat the past couple weeks. It didn't surprise him that the doctor was choosing to starve herself. It also didn't help that she was being shocked daily by that crazy woman. He let out a sigh of relief as he noticed her body temperature finally coming down. With her powers being blocked heat was the worse thing for Caitlin. Not that a ton of heat was good when she could use her powers either. But she at least able to convert some of the heat into energy for her powers. The nurse working with him placed fresh ice packs on Caitlin as she began to stir.

"Snow can you hear me?" asked Harry

"Hot it's too hot." Mumbled Caitlin

"Working on cooling you down. Wish I could turn off those damn power dampeners then you could convert some of it into energy."

"Have you seen Barry or Cisco?"

"No. She was still talking to Allen when you were brought in. Weather you think it is good news or not you will go back to your pipeline cell once you are well enough to leave the medical room."

"Well at least I will be near my friends. What about Kara and J'onn?"

"All I know about Supergirl is she is locked in a red sunlight cell. As for the Martian nothing. Though they do have ways to block his mental powers."

"Harry, if you have a chance escape. Don't worry about me or anyone else."

"Not going to happen Snow. Allen and Ramon went after my daughter when Zoom had her so I won't leave them to rot here. You have been like a big sister to Jesse, she would be royally pissed if I left you with Allen's psycho ex."

"Not to mention the fact I just got word from Oracle according to the Legends Caitlin you are very important to the future timeline." Said Felicity walking in.

"I am a nobody." Said Caitlin

"No you aren't. I don't know what your role is going to be but I believe Sara and Ray. You should too. I gave Oracle the information on how to access the GPS in your shock collar. So expect the Legends and Superman maybe even the Bats and Arsenal to come to the rescue soon."

"You know Jesse will come too. So we just got to hang in there Snow." Said Harry

"I know. But I still want you to promise me that if it comes to it. You will get away and leave me." Said Caitlin

"You just get some rest." Said Harry

Harry looked at Felicity and they moved away from the ice meta.

"You care about Caitlin don't you?" asked Felicity

"Of course I do. I care about Allen and Ramon too. They're family."

"I sent the floor plan to Oracle with were each of the cells that hold our people are too them. Including my mother and Ronnie Raymond. Though I am pretty sure that there is someone else Caitlin loves more than she ever loved Ronnie."

"Allen. He loves her too. Any idiot can see how they feel for each other."

"Right I should get back to my post."

"Right I should keep an eye on her."

Felicity headed back to the control room and Harry went back to the side of the young woman he cared about as a second daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 15

After showing Cat Grant the footage the media mogul was seeing red. She was even more angry when she had been told that the young woman that was receiving the worst of the torcher was a close friend of Kara Danvers who Bruce knew that Cat knew was Supergirl. That while it was true the young woman had gone through several months where she did hurt people with her powers but had since repented and been fighting the good fight. Protecting the people of Central City and the world from those that wanted to destroy them.

"Bruce who is order this done to Caitlin Snow?" asked Cat

"The director of MARA is a woman named Iris West. The ex wife of Barry Allen."

"The Flash. Yes I know who he is just like I know that you are Batman. No need to worry I have no interest in telling anyone those things. Now it seems to me that Ms. West hates Ms. Snow."

"Actually it's Dr. Snow. The woman has a medical degree as well as at least two PhDs. But you are right she has a grudge against Dr. Snow. It dates back to when Dr. Snow was struggling to deal with her newly emerged powers. Dr. Snow for a short time joined up with an evil speedster called Savitar who wanted to kill Ms. West. Though in the end Dr. Snow couldn't change her true nature. That is she is no killer."

"Bruce, I can expose what Lex Luthor and Iris West for how they are treating the detainees."

"Cat, they are not detainees. They are prisoners. Dr. Snow never asked to be a meta, or did Supergirl ask to be sent here when her planet died. MARA is treating these people like the Nazis treated Jews and Homosexuals during the Holocaust. Right now they may be prisoners. But eventually they will start killing those with powers. It is my belief that metas maybe the next step in human evolution. While yes there are some that are dangerous and use their powers to commit crimes, the law abiding ones should not be held without cause."

"I agree with you Bruce. I will do what I can. But you need to talk to the president about reforming this law."

"He is my next stop."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Kara groaned as she woke in a cell bathed in red light. She felt weak nearly as weak as she did back when that psychopath Thawne was going to steal her heart for her evil doppleganger from Earth-X.

"Nice to see you awake Kara. By the way welcome to hell. I should have stayed on Mars with the rebel fighters." Said a familiar voice.

Kara looked to see M'gann M'orzz the White Martian that started to fight her own race to right the wrongs against the Green Martians. In another cell she saw Lyra Strayd who had come from Starhaven. There were a few others that she recognized from the alien bar.

"M'gann? When did you come back to Earth?"

"A couple months ago. Unfortunately for me I was captured by these people. Makes those cells back at the DEO look nice and comfortable."

"This is just great. Lex and that bitch set a trap for us."

"Mind catching me up on what is going on?"

"What the Kryptonian is saying is that it is basically illegal of anyone that has powers to live any kind of life. Alien and metahumans are forced to register with the government. If you don't you get rounded up and thrown into one of these cells. You are subjected to tests and they will force you to round up others. That is what they are doing to some ice meta from what I hear." Said Lyra

"The ice meta you are referring to is a close friend of mind. Caitlin is being blackmailed and they are using a mind control tapeworm on her." Said Kara

"Well it's not like I can do anything to clear her mind. There is something blocking my powers." Said M'gann

Kara sighed and sat on her cot.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Cisco groaned as he woke up. He looked around and noticed he was in a cell not much different then the cells in the pipeline at STAR labs. He noticed that Deadbolt, Double Down and Mirror Master were locked in cells.

"Nice to see you awake Ramon."

He looked in the direction of the voice and saw Hartley Rathaway.

"What are you doing here Rathaway?" asked Cisco

"Because that crazy bitch your buddy Allen married decided that I should be locked up because I help you guys out from time to time."

"You aren't a meta!"

"No but my gloves qualify me as a powered individual."

"We didn't know about that part."

"Well I am surprised that Iris West hasn't had Snow killed yet. She really hates Caitlin."

"Yeah well we know that much now. She was using Caitlin to set a trap for Barry, Supergirl and me. Well she will be in for it when Superman and Batman come to take her down."

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Batman easily made his way into the resistance of the White House through a window. He dropped in right behind the President.

"Mr. President we need to talk." Said Batman

The President turned and was surprised to find himself face to face with Gotham's Dark Knight.

"How did you get in here? I'm calling security."

"Not until we talk. It is about the people you put in charge of MARA. They are abusing prisoners."

"Ms. West and Mr. Luthor would never do that."

Batman looked closer and that was when he noticed the alien worm attached to the President. He reached up with a small spray bottle sprayed the worm and pulled it off. The President blinked and nearly lost his balance but Batman steadied him.

"Batman? How did you get in here?"

"It doesn't matter. I have some footage from inside the MARA detention center."

Batman plugged the flash drive into the Presidents laptop computer and played the footage. The President went pale at the treatment he was seeing.

"This is Shawna Baez also known as Peekaboo. A meta that can teleport. She is a criminal though she has kept a mostly low profile since the meta serial killer Cicada was on the lose in Central City. The shock she is being given in one of the lower voltages."

"What about this other one? The one that is being shocked twice as high as the other one?"

"Dr. Caitlin Snow. She also is known as Frost formally Killer Frost, though she never truly lived up to that name. Ms. West hates Dr. Snow. When Dr. Snow first came into her powers they controlled her rather then the other way around. She aided the speedster Savitar. But in the end she helped the Flash stop him. She reformed and has aided the heroes ever since."

"This is unacceptable."

"I have a list of agents from both ARGUS and the DEO that I recommend aid Superman and a few others in a raid of the center."

"Do it. I will make sure you get the people you need. Lex Luthor and Iris West are to be arrested to face charges of abuse of prisoners."

"Thank you Mr. President."

Batman left. Once he was off the White House grounds he turned his com on.

"Oracle do we have a location?"

"Yes. Clark, Kate and the Legends will meet you there."

"Good. The President is with us. Send word to the agents we cleared to work with us."

"On it."


	17. Chapter 17

Part 16

When Caitlin woke she found that she was no longer in the medical room but in the pipeline cell she had been in when she first arrived. Kendra was in the cell next to and she did not look happy. The others from before were also there.

"How are you feeling Caitlin?" asked Lyla

"Better. Not great but better." Said Caitlin

"Did you know that it was a trap?" asked Kendra

"No. Look I get you are pissed at me Kendra. But I am not with Iris and Lex." Said Caitlin

"Kendra, you missed a lot after you and Carter left the Legends. Iris hates Caitlin because she joined an evil speedster that wanted to kill Iris. Caitlin went a little crazy after she got her powers." Said Lyla

"I'm better now. Kendra, they have someone that I loved once a very long time ago. Iris has threatened to kill him. I couldn't live with myself if he died and I could have stopped it. I know that it doesn't excuse what I did to you." Said Caitlin

"Caitlin, I understand why you did what you did. But it will take time for me to fully forgive you."

Caitlin just nodded.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Lex stared out his office window smiling.

"Luthor, tell me again why you wanted that procedure done?" asked Eiling walking in.

"General Eiling, we want the perfect solider that we can control. To make it strong enough to withstand torcher it needs the DNA of the Flash and Killer Frost. You have seen that the only way we could gain even a little control over Dr. Snow we had to play with her emotions. None of the pain we put her through could break her. The Flash is the same way. I did some research. Barry Allen once quit his job to protect the ice queen."

"So?"

"You may have the smarts when it comes to the military and strategies. But when it comes to people you really are an idiot. Just like Lane was. You would think that the woman Mr. Allen married would be the one kidnapped or taken prisoner. But that has only happened three times to Ms. West. Well one time it was nearly all the heroes. But Dr. Snow on the other hand counting the time all the heroes were taken prisoner it has happened six times. Once by her own pycho father along with her mother."

"Still don't see what you are getting at Luthor."

"Barry Allen will do anything to protect Caitlin Snow. She is his biggest weakness, just as he is hers."

"Ms. West has no idea about what we are doing with those two does she?"

"Of course not Eiling. Un like Lois Lane and Kara Danvers, Iris West isn't a smart reporter. That Nia Nal is smarter then Iris West. Do you really think that stupid woman is running the show? It's been me all along. Now you have out lived your usefulness."

Lex pulled out a gun and shot Eiling right between the eyes. He then called to have the body removed and dumped in an alley in a known gang neighborhood.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Harry sat at a computer and looked over Caitlin's file. He clicked on a part of the file that he hadn't noticed before. On the day she arrived some doctor had removed genetic material from her. Genetic material that had only one porous. Then shortly before she had been brought to him before she had woken in the hot room it had been combined with genetic material from Barry Allen. They were trying to create a meta that had both of their powers. It had been exposed to a meta that could speed up time. Before being returned to Caitlin. Then that same meta made two weeks pass for the embryo causing it to take.

"Caitlin is pregnant." Said Harry to himself

*%*%*%(%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%(%*%*%(%*%*%*%*%&$(**%%*%

Barry looked at the cells as he was led to an empty one. He recognized a number of the prisoners. They had been criminals he had gone against at one time or another. Finally he was pushed into an empty one next to Cisco and not far from Hartley Rathaway.

"So how things go with the ex?" asked Cisco

"She is crazy."

"Dude I could have told you that a long time ago."

"Cisco, if Lex hadn't told her that they still need Cait alive she was willing to let her die. We were in a room that had to have been over ninety degrees. Cait was pale dripping with sweat. She looked really sick."

"Barry, remember what Jesse said about her double from Earth-2 as long as Caitlin's powers aren't being blocked she can absorb heat to make herself stronger. But too much heat weakens her. Our Caitlin's powers most likely work the same way."

"Cisco, Iris really has it out for Cait."

"Maybe your ex figured out what most of us noticed years ago. Caitlin likes you. I don't mean as just a friend."

"You think Cait is in love with me?"

"Why do you find that so hard to believe that Caitlin is in love with you?"

"I don't know."

"She hasn't gotten involved with any guy since Julian went back to England. Before you say anything it had nothing to do with Frost."

"Cisco, Ronnie is alive. I'm sure they will get back together."

"Not going to happen. Ronnie of Earth-Prime is married like I said before history has been rewritten. When our friends come for us and we get out of here, you need to talk to Caitlin. Don't think I haven't noticed that both of you have the same ringtone for each other. I know there is a story about that song Summer Lovin."

"You never vibed anything about it?"

"No. But I want to know about it. But I don't think you want everyone here to know."

"That and Cait more then likely will stab me in the leg with one of her ice daggers again. Most likely in the same spot as she has done before."

"Sounds like Caitlin when she is pissed off."

"Yeah."


	18. Chapter 18

Part 17

Bruce watched as Alex geared up. He respected the former DEO agent. Maybe in another universe she would have made a good Batgirl. Of course he would give anything to give Barbara the ability to walk again. But Alex had proven she belonged with this group of heroes.

"I don't have to worry about you going rouge do I Alex?"

"No. As much as I hate Lex Luthor and Iris West right now. I know that I can't go after them with the intent to kill them. We need to get our friends back and let the government deal with them."

"You should know that Caitlin has been torchered."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Bruce, why does Iris hate Caitlin so much? It has to be something other then the whole Savitar thing."

"I don't know. But we should meet up with the rest of the team."

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Laurel and Dinah jumped to their feet when they heard a crash down the hall. Seconds later they saw Sara Lance dressed in her White Canary suit standing in front of them. Mick Rory soon joined her.

"Batman had a little chat with the President. Showed him some movies. Seems the President wasn't too happy about how the director of MARA is treating some of you prisoners. So by order of the President this place is being shut down. Agents from ARGUS and the DEO are taking all detainees into custody with the exception of a few that are being released in the custody of the Super Friends." Said Sara

"What the boss means is you two song birds, the former pig there and Frosty are coming with us. Skit's cousin is looking for her. Pretty, and Haircut are looking for Red and the Girly man. The two Bats are looking for the Green guy. The girl Flash and Wind girl are looking for Frosty's ex, nerd girl, Girl Flash's old man." Said Mick

"Then how about you get us out of here?" asked Dinah

Sara placed a device on the locks of the cells that held Laurel, Dinah, Lyla and Caitlin.

"Oracle do your thing." Said Sara into her com

Seconds later the four locks smoked and the doors opened.

"Sorry to the rest of you. But you will be staying here a little longer." Said Sara

Laurel and Dinah walked out of their cells. Lyla walked out of hers and into Caitlin's. Caitlin hadn't moved most of the day and hadn't spoken since the night before. Lyla checked on the doctor and found that her pulse was thready and irregular.

"Sara is the Waverider near by?" asked Lyla

"Just outside the building. Is Caitlin sick?" asked Sara

"Iris has taken great pleasure in torturing her. Your ship's AI should look her over."

"Mick take Caitlin back to the ship. Have Ava hook her up to the monitors so Gideon can take a look at her." Said Sara

"Got it boss."

Mick lifted Caitlin up into his arms gently cradling her head against his chest.

"Once we get out of the prison area you guys will get your powers back. We took out the dampeners everywhere but in the prison." Said Sara

"Sara once Caitlin is on the ship they should get that collar off her." Said Laurel

"It's a shock collar. The setting on Caitlin's is higher then everyone else's." Said Lyla

"Ava did you get that?"

"Got it. Med bay is already for the arrival of the former prisoners." Said Ava

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Ray and Nate smiled at Barry and Cisco as the reached their cells.

"I think this is the second time we had to bust you out of a cell Cisco. Though Barry this is a first for you." Said Ray

"Just get us out of here. Oh and him too." Said Cisco pointing at Hartley.

"Yeah we need to find Cait." Said Barry

"Caitlin is on her way back to the Waverider. Whatever your nutcase ex did to her is pretty bad." Said Ray

"This is coming from a guy that as a kid adopted a baby Dominator and fell in love with Damian Darhk's daughter from the future." Said Nate

"Dude, her dad killed Laurel from pre crisis Earth-1!" said Cisco

"Yeah well she dumped me." Said Ray

"How about we discuss your love lives later and get the hell out of here before the crazy bitch tries to kill us! Cause until we get out of her none of you metas can use your powers." Said Hartley

"Why are you here if you aren't a meta?" asked Nate

"Who are you by the way?" asked Ray

"Hartley Rathaway sometimes friend of team Flash. I use sonic gauntlets to create sound waves to do stuff." Said Hartley

Ray opened the cells and the three men exited.

"Oh as for the rest of you. Some of your friendly neighborhood ARGUS agents will be by to take you into custody and review your cases." Said Nate

They five of them headed down the hall to meet up with the rest of the heroes.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Superman and Alex made their way through the female alien wing of the prison. It didn't take long for them to find Kara.

"Alex! Kal!" said Kara

"We're here to bust you and the rest of our friends out." Said Alex

"I think we should take those two with us." Said Kara pointing at the cells that held M'gann and Lyra.

"Fine with us." Said Superman

It didn't take Superman long to open the three cells. Alex supported Kara as they headed out.

"Whit Carney, does that time ship of yours have away to produce yellow solar radiation?" asked Alex

"Of course Wolf. Gideon, have a bed in the med bay prepared for Supergirl." Said Sara

"Right away Captain. Just have Mr. Kent bring Ms. Zor-El to the ship." Said Gideon

"You heard her Superman get your cousin to the ship." Said Alex

Superman picked up Kara and took off for the Waverider.

"How many more do we need to find?" asked Alex

"We got the two Black Carneries, Frost, Vibe and Flash. Along with Harbinger and someone called Pied Piper." Said Sara

"Add on Miss Martian and Lyra." Said Alex

"Just found Overwatch and her mother." Said Batwoman

"Martian Manhunter is secure." Said Batman

"Just found Firestorm." Said Zari

"Still no sign of my dad." Said Jesse

"Jesse, we aren't leaving until we find him. I don't leave a member of my team behind. Your dad is a member of my team." Said Sara

"I want to believe you. But I don't know you." Said Jesse

"Jesse, you trust Barry and Caitlin right?"

"Yes."

"They trust me. That should tell you something. Caitlin doesn't let people in easily. She considers me family."

"Ok White Canary, I trust you."


	19. Chapter 19

Part 18

"Iris, we have to go now!" yelled Lex

"Fine. But you are going to explain to me what you were thinking letting Eiling do that procedure on the ice bitch."

"Later, unless you want that former assassin or one of the Bats to kick your sorry ass. Superman is too much of a gentleman to hit a woman. Palmer is a bit of a wimp. Now lets get out of here."

Iris followed Lex into a tunnel and out to a waiting car. They drove off. Sara and Batman arrived at the same time to see them drive off.

"They got away." Said Sara

"For now. But I think it would be fitting if we let Caitlin deal with Iris West don't you?" said Batman

"Of course. Though I am sure Barry will want a piece of her too."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Barry sat next to Caitlin in the Waverider med bay. He was glad to see that she wasn't as pale as she had been the last time he saw her. He looked at the monitor that had her vitals. Her temperature was still a little high but was slowly moving closer to normal. He felt a gust of wind as Jesse speed in with her dad. Barry smiled at Harry.

"How is she Allen?" asked Harry

"Uh Gideon how is Caitlin doing?" asked Barry

"Dr. Snow is still a bit dehydrated and is showing the beginning signs of malnutrition. But will fully recover by tomorrow morning." Said Gideon

"It's not a surprise that she wasn't eating much. None of us were given food that tasted good. But what she was given I wouldn't have given to a dog." Said Laurel walking in.

"I don't understand why Iris hates Cait so much." Said Barry

"I think that is something you and Snow will need to talk about when she wakes up." Said Harry

"Yeah we will."

"You should know no matter what was done to her she never broke. She refused to do what Iris wanted. She refused to become a killer." Said Laurel

"Cait is one of the strongest people I know." Said Barry

Harry left and headed for the cargo bay. Once there he sealed the door.

"Gideon."

"Yes Dr. Wells?"

"Are you aware of Dr. Snow's full medical condition?"

"If you are asking if I know that she is pregnant then yes."

"Will you tell anyone her condition?"

"If you are asking if I will tell Mr. Allen, the answer is no. Unless he activities the creator protocol."

"Good cause Dr. Snow is unaware of what was done to her."

"Understood."

Harry left the cargo bay wondering how he was going to break the news to Caitlin that she was going to have a baby all because Lex Luthor and Eiling wanted a living weapon they could control.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Caitlin opened her eyes and smiled at the man sitting next to her. He held her hand in his and his head was resting on the edge of the bed she was in. She looked around and realized she was on the Waverider. She gently nudged the sleeping speedster. He jerked awake.

"Hey." Said Barry

"Hey." Said Caitlin

"How you feeling?" asked Barry

"Still tired but getting better."

"That's good. Cait, how high was that shock collar set?"

"Probably as high as it could be without killing me. Iris really had it in for me."

"Why? It can't be just because of when you joined Savitar."

Caitlin looked away from Barry biting her lip. Barry knew then that Caitlin was hiding something. Most likely had been for a while.

"Cait, we promised a long time ago not to keep secrets. That has gotten us in nothing but trouble. I remember you yelling at me back when I first became the Flash because I kept it a secret that I was passing out. Then there was Flashpoint, and you hiding your powers when you first started to get them."

Caitlin knew he was right. But could she really tell him about her feelings for him? That Iris hates her so much because she is jealous. Jealous because Barry has always done everything he could to protect her. Even giving up his job at one point to prevent her from being arrested. To stop Julian from having her locked up in Iron Heights when she was nothing more then driven crazy with fear over powers she never asked for or understood at the time. But now fully accepted having learned back with DeVoe that she no longer wanted a life without her powers. The part of her that fueled Frost was no longer part of her.

"Cait?"

"I think she is jealous of how close we are. That you have in the past done almost anything to protect me. That I knew about your powers and being the Flash from the beginning. But also she suspects something else. Something that I have tried to hide from everyone even myself."

"That you are in love with me?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Cisco noticed things. Cait, Iris must suspect I am in love with you too."

"Probably. Barry, she is right about the fact I am in love with you. I think I have been since that night all those years ago when we went to that karaoke bar. When you took care of me when I was a drunk mess."

"And saved you from an evil dress?"

Caitlin laughed.

"Yeah. Be honest did you sneak a peak at my goods? Cause you know Frost before she merged into me told me about things she saw before she surfaced. She was convinced you did sneak a peak."

"Cait, as I told you that night I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did."

"I really wouldn't have minded if you had. Remember Hannibal Bates?"

"The shapeshifter?"

"Yeah. Uh when he looked like you he uh kissed me."

"He kissed you! Good thing he is dead. He is dead in this reality right?"

"Yes. Though I got to say right now you are acting like a jealous lover."

"I am not jealous! Besides it's not like you never kissed me."

"As I remember it I was suffering a mental health break at the time. I had just caused you to slip and crash on an icy street. You had knocked my legs out from under me knocking me onto my back next to you. Then I tried to freeze you to death with that kiss. I might have too if Cisco hadn't blasted me."

"Still one of the best kisses I ever got from a beautiful woman. Though I should tell you I do still get pain in my leg where you stabbed me twice when it's cold or it rains. Sort of like where Oliver shot me with those arrows."

"That was over five years ago. Why are you just telling me this now?"

"Well after you helped get me out of the speedforce you still had all that guilt over your part in Savitar killing HR."

"But you could have told me before now."

"Maybe, because part of me believed I deserved you doing that to me. I know your powers are my fault. But until we discovered that it was because of your dad I thought it was."

"Barry, I had stopped being angry about flashpoint after the defeat of Savitar. Did you ever wonder why I joined him and trusted so easily? It wasn't just because he was you."

"Sort of."

"Damn it Barry! You are so dense!" yelled Kara from across the med bay.

"How are you feeling Kara?" asked Caitlin

"Fine. But back to the subject at hand. Barry Allen, Caitlin already admitted that she had been in love with you since some karaoke night years ago. Seeing as I know nothing about that it must have been before we met. She joined Savitar because he was a version of you she could have." Said Kara

"She's right Barry. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me. But I have to make sure you do know that I am in love with you Barry Allen."


	20. Chapter 20

Part 19

After checking with Gideon Caitlin left the Waverider and headed for her room in the Hall of Justice. After being freed Kendra and Carter left not wanting to take part in the take down of Lex and Iris. She was about to enter her room when Harry stopped her.

"Caitlin, there is something we need to talk about." Said Harry

"Come on in. I take it that you know what they were doing to me when I was unconscious?" asked Caitlin

"Well more like what Eiling and Lex had done to you."

Caitlin led Harry into her room. She noticed that some of her clothes were tossed on a chair that she couldn't remember leaving there. She then noticed a note on the table.

_Hey Caitlin _

_Sorry about the mess. Alex didn't think you would mind if I borrowed some clothes. _

_Jesse _

"She was in the speedforce for a while." Said Harry

"I know it's fine. Based on what she looked at she took from my giving Frost a life wardrobe. So it's not a big deal."

"Still she should have cleaned up after herself."

"Harry what do you have to tell me."

"There is no easy way to say this. They created an embryo using your genetic material and Barry Allen's. They then implanted into you. There was a meta there that could speed up time without time actually passing."

"So how far am I?"

"Nearly a month."

"Um ok. Uh can you not tell Barry? I need time to figure exactly what I want from him. I know he will do the right thing and be there for me and this child."

"So you are keeping the baby?"

"Harry, I am not going to kill this baby. I am not a killer. You should know that about me. Even when Iris had that mind control alien worm attached to me. What Iris failed to realize is it can only force someone to follow orders to a degree. It can't change a persons nature. It could not turn me into a killer."

"You do know you won't be able to hide this forever."

"I am very aware of that Harry. I did graduate medical school. I may have chosen research over practicing medicine but I do remember what I learned. Besides I did deliver Jenna West."

"Yes, yes you did in a less then ideal situation."

"I should probably try and get some rest."

"You need to eat too. I know you haven't eaten much in the past few weeks."

"Yeah well if you saw what I was given I doubt you would have eaten much either."

"Fair point. I'm going to go find Jesse."

After Harry left Caitlin placed a hand on her flat stomach. She was going to have a baby. Not just any baby but Barry's baby. The only disappointing thing about it was that this baby was created in a lab. Not that she was upset about the idea of having Barry's child. Though she had no idea what kind of mother she was going to be. While things had improved to a degree with her own mother since the whole thing with her father/Icicle. They still had a lot of issues. But her mom was in hiding right now though Caitlin could reach her if she wanted to. But right now all Caitlin wanted to do was rest.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Barry wondered around the hall until he came to the kitchen where he found Kara eating doughnuts. He walked in and sat across from her.

"What's wrong Barry?"

"Did you know how Cait felt about me?"

"I suspected."

"How long?"

"Pretty much since I met her. I am pretty sure you have feelings for her too. Beyond friendship I mean."

"Why did you ever say anything?"

"It wasn't my place. That isn't what is bothering you."

"Kara, I just feel it's my fault with how badly Cait was treated there. If Lex hadn't reminded Iris that they needed Cait alive. Iris would have killed her."

"My question is why was Caitlin needed alive?"

"Well Eiling was involved and he has been trying for years to create super soldiers."

"What if Eiling was using metas to make his own soldiers. Sort of like on that show Dark Angel?"

"But instead of using animal DNA they mixed two different metas. Using a female metas to carry the baby. But raising it without contact with their birth parents. What if Cait was chosen to be the first one they experimented on?"

"I don't see Iris going along with that."

"But I am beginning to think that Lex is just using her. That he is the one really the one running the show."

"You are right! This is something Lex would do. Now Barry if they did impregnate Caitlin, what will you do?"

"Well I will help her in anyway she would let me. No matter who the father is."

"I realize that we were there less then a week. But let's just say you are the father what will you do?"

Barry started to smile at the thought of Caitlin possibly having his baby.

"I would want to be my child's father. But I would definitely support my child. When everything settles down after we find Lex and Iris find a job so I could pay child support."

"That's good. But we both heard Caitlin's confession. She is in love with you."

"Yeah I know."

"How do you feel about her? Be honest Barry."

"Cait is one of the kindest, smartest, beautiful woman I know."

"But how do you feel about her in your heart? If you had to choose to live in a world where there is no Caitlin Snow. Or one with her without your powers. Which would you choose?"

"Uh would I remember her in the world without her?"

"Yes."

Barry looked at Kara and let out a sigh. He knew that he couldn't live in a world without Caitlin, knowing that she had existed in another timeline.

"I would choose the one with her."

"What about Iris? Could you live in a world where you never met her?"

"Knowing she exists but never met her I think so."

"Now tell me how do you really feel about Caitlin."

"I love her."

"I think you need to tell her."

"Thanks Kara."

"Anytime Barry."


	21. Chapter 21

Part 20

Barry took a deep breath and knocked on Caitlin's door. He heard a grumble before the door opened. He looked at Caitlin. She was dressed in only an old STAR labs t-shirt that was a bit big on her as it hung off her shoulder a little, and a pair of shorts.

"What do you want Barry?"

"Uh well I need to talk to you. Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

Caitlin walked away from the door leaving it open. Barry followed her into the room closing the door behind him. It wasn't until he was inside her noticed the room was colder then the rest of the building. He shivered slightly. Caitlin noticed his discomfort and waved her hand causing the cool fog in the room to disappear.

"It will take a few minutes to warm up. But it will still be cooler than the rest of the building. I can get uncomfortable above sixty degrees when I am as weak as I am right now. I took in too much heat while I was in that place." Said Caitlin

"Getting rid of the fog has helped some. Cait are you feeling ok?"

"Better than when I was at your crazy ex's mercy."

"I'm sorry that you were treated so badly by Iris. I don't understand what happened to her. Joe didn't raise her to be like that."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Barry, you aren't responsible for her actions."

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that you should never have been treated like that."

"I know. But it happened. Barry, I will recover. No matter what they did to me there I was not going to give in to what they wanted. The mind control alien worm thing. It did control me to a degree. It couldn't make me kill because I am not a killer. Psi, uh a meta that Kara went against couldn't use her physic powers on me because I had already conquered my greatest fear. Losing control and becoming Killer Frost. Though Frost never killed anyone that wasn't in self defense."

"Like the Nazis."

"Right. Now Barry what did you want to talk about?"

"You told me about your feelings for me. I think it's time I told you my feelings. Something that I didn't fully realize until something Barbara said to me. It was similar to what I told you when we were looking for a new partner for Professor Stein."

"You mean about great possibilities being right in front of us. But not seeing them because we choose not to?"

"Yeah. It was in that moment I realized that while I always noticed that you are this beautiful smart and kind woman. I never told you. Even when you have white hair and blue lips. But looking back I realized I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you. When you told me that you wanted me to pee in that cup. Caitlin Snow, I am hopelessly madly in love with you."

Caitlin smiled knowing that he was being honest with her. She then bit her lip knowing that she had to tell him what Lex and Eiling did to her. To both of them in away.

"Barry, there is something you need to know. According to Harry, Lex and Eiling decided to use me for an experiment. First you should know that there is a meta that can control time in a limited area."

"Ok."

"I don't know all the details but an embryo was created using both yours and mine genetic material. I am now round a month pregnant with that baby."

"Tell me what you want from me. I mean I want to be apart of our child's life."

"I knew you would be like this. I don't know what I want right now. But rest assured I am going to have this baby. Even if it has come into our lives in a less then conventional way."

"Cait, I know you wouldn't kill an innocent life. By the way I think Kara suspects that you are pregnant. She asked me all kinds of questions about what I would do if you were. She also asked me if I had my memory of you, but lived in a world where you never existed. I told her that I couldn't live in a world without you. Knowing that you existed in a different reality. But I would be ok in one without knowing Iris."

"Well, that is nice to know. I seem to remember telling right before crisis that you saved my life."

"Yeah uh we never talked about that. I know when we met that you were still grieving."

"It was more than that Barry. When I told you I had given up on just about everything. I was telling you the truth. If I hadn't gotten the call to treat you while in the coma. I may have taken my own life. You truly did save my life by coming into it. While you were in the coma, you gave me a reason to live. To save your life was to save my own."

"Cait, why have you never talked about this before?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tell Cisco. He would have freaked out."

"True. Cait, I don't know what is going to happen between us. But I do want to try. I want to see if we could be happy together."

"I would like that. But we need to go slow. No rushing things Flash."

"Just don't go freezing me out Frosty."

"Watch it. You do know at some point my hormones will go crazy."

"Just let me know if you have any cravings. I promise that I will get you anything you want."

"Well for starters nothing Iris cooks. I am convinced she was making my food."

"Speaking of food. You really need to eat."

"I know. But promise me one thing. When we find Iris and Lex, you let me have a piece of them."

"Cait, I would never deny you that. Because I know that you will never cross the line and kill either of them. That isn't who you are."

"I am glad that you know that about me. Iris was always calling me Killer Frost and saying that deep down I am nothing but a killer."

Barry pulled Caitlin into a hug as she started to cry. He held her as she finally broke after everything thing she had been through recently.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 21

Iris paced in Lex's lair. She couldn't believe that the President had turned on her. She was sure that he would let her keep running things as she saw fit. But someone had gotten to the man and convinced him that she was in the wrong.

"Well it seems that the public isn't too pleased with you Ms. West." Said Lex

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look."

Lex turned on a web broadcast that featured the one and only Cat Grant.

"We have all heard of MARA the Metahuman, and alien regulation agency that was formed two years ago. But we have been kept in the dark about who exactly was the director of MARA. I have learned the name of the woman in charge. The woman running the agency in charge is Iris West of Central City. She is a former reporter and daughter of the late Central City Police Captain Joseph West. I have also obtained footage of the treatment of some of the metahuman prisoners. I should warn you that you may find it disturbing, I know I did."

The video footage began to play showing first Peekaboo though her face had been blurred out followed by the blurred image of Caitlin.

"The first meta is a known criminal. Though I have chosen not to show her face. If you noticed she had on what can only be called a shock collar. The second also wearing the shock collar is one of the members of our league of Super Friends. Though in this footage she is in her civilian identity. I will tell that you know her as Frost. I have learned her civilian name and will take it to my grave. But I can tell you that the voltage of the shock given to Frost was twice as high as the known criminal was given. While some of you know that Frost was not always a hero. She was never charged with a crime. In fact has redeemed herself since she first showed her icy presents to the world. The way Ms. West has treated these people. Because let's be honest. They are people weather they have powers or not. Weather they were born on this planet or another. They deserve to be treated like that. Now I call on you the American people to help bring to justice Iris West."

Iris stared at the screen in disbelief. How dare that bitch side with the heroes. They were dangerous monsters that needed to be locked up or better yet put down.

"Well it seems that you made an enemy of Cat Grant. If you were thinking of ever going back to being a reporter you can kiss that goodbye."

"No kidding."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Barbara was working on finding where Iris and Lex could have gone when the special phone line rang. She looked at thr ID and answered after hitting the voice modular button.

"Chief Singh this is Oracle what can I do for you?" asked Barbara

"I what to know if you saw the broadcast from Cat Grant?"

"Yes. My associates and I were the ones that provided her with the footage of the treatment of prisoners. Though you should know that by order of the President it has been shut down. ARGUS and DEO are reviewing the cases of the prisoners. Though Frost and the other heroes that had been taken prisoner were released into our custody."

"Well here is the thing. The Mayor and City Council have been getting a lot of calls, as has CCPD. The people of the city want a rally to tell Frost they love her."

"I will pass on the information."

"Oh and Oracle, tell Mr. Allen we are glad he's back."

"I will make sure he knows."

Singh hung up the "Super Phone." He then hit a key on his computer bringing up side by side photos of what most people would see as two different women. But he knew better. One photo showed "Frost" with her silvery white hair, blueish purple lips and glowing icy eyes. It was an old photo seeing she was dressed in a black body suit and baby blue jacket. A suit that she hadn't been seen in since around the time of that weird Nazis attack at Barry Allen's wedding. The other was of an auburn haired woman with warm brown eyes, Barry Allen's "personal physician" Dr. Caitlin Snow.

"Glad you are ok Dr. Snow. Don't worry just as I have kept Mr. Allen's secret I will keep yours. You are a hero. I will see to it that Joe's daughter pays for the abuse she put you through."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%(%%*%*$(*%*%*%*

Sara walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Barry and Caitlin talking. Personally she never thought that Iris was good for Barry. She tended to bring out the worst in the in the speedster. While the doctor seemed to bring out the best parts of the hero.

"How you feeling Caitlin?" asked Sara

"Getting better." Said Caitlin

"That's good. Barry, there is something that I need to talk to Caitlin alone about."

"Sure, we will talk later ok Cait?" said Barry

"Yeah, later Bare."

Barry got up placed a kiss on Caitlin's cheek and headed out.

"Gee I'm a little jealous. I never get even a friendly kiss from the Flash." Said Sara

Caitlin blushed at that statement.

"So what do you need to talk about with me?" asked Caitlin

"Well first of all I have a question for you. Did you ever wonder why neither you or Cisco were picked to be part of the Legends?"

"Not really. I know Cisco has."

"It's because you in particular are very important to the time line. You know I can't tell you too much. But you should know that you have always been meant to become a hero. By the way in your locker in the locker room you will find a new suit. Iris destroyed your last one. Gideon had a future version of your suit in her data base. Only difference is there is no black. Just different shades of blue and some purple. Well your emblem is still white so it stands out."

"Thanks Sara. But not sure once Iris and Lex are dealt with how much I will be going in the field. I'm pregnant."

"I know. Before we came back to help with MARA and rescue you we were dealing with a dinosaur about six years in the future. You had a kid there."

Caitlin nodded knowing that Sara was not going to reveal anything else from that future she had been too.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 22

Kara landed on the balcony outside of Lena Luthor's office.

"I got your message Lena."

"Thank you for coming. I believe that I know where my brother and that ex reporter are." Said Lena

"I am surprised that you are helping me."

"Kara, while I am still upset with you for not telling me the truth. I want those two to pay for what they did to your friend Frost. No one should be treated like that."

"Thank you."

"Is she ok?"

"Physically yes. Emotionally I'm not so sure. Frost is my friend but she has never been very open about her feelings."

"Kara, I am sure when she is ready she will talk to you about it."

"I doubt it. But I know who she will talk to."

Lena picked up a flash drive and handed it to Kara.

"The information you need is on there. A long with everything I know about the facility."

"Thank you."

"You do know this changes nothing between us. Lex is a cancer that needs to be gotten rid of."

Kara nodded and flew off heading back to the hall of Justice.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Caitlin sat on the roof of the hall looking at the stars. She was thinking about what Sara had told her. That she had always been destined to become a hero. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She didn't move as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Who helped you up here? I mean there is no way that you could get enough speed to get up here on your own."

"Clark. He is kind of worried about you."

"Barry, he doesn't need too."

"I told him you can take care of yourself. By the way how did you get up here?"

"I can use my frost blast to uh fly."

"You can fly now? When did that happen?"

"A little over a year ago. I am in no way as fast as Kara or Clark. But I can fly."

"That's cool."

"But to get us both down, I will have to use an ice slide."

"An ice slide? Really? Cait, I seemed to recall ending up on my ass when you iced up a road."

"You scared Flash? Come on! Zari and Amya road with me on one to get to the Nazi Waverider. But I can't get you down and use my ice blast."

"I get that. Cait?"

"Yeah Barry?"

"Why didn't you ever say something about how you felt about me before now?"

"I was scared. Not that you would reject me ironically. But that if you didn't feel the same way that it would make working together really awkward. I am surprised that Frost never said anything."

"So she knew how you felt about me?"

"We were in a sense the same person. Just different parts of the same person. Frost, started as the angry, hurt and emotionally detached part of me. But grew into the outspoken protector part of me. We merged because we no longer needed to be separate. I could be outspoken and still kind and caring. To think that Iris set this all in motion back when Norvack on Amulet's orders crashed her bachelorette party to try and get me to go back to work for her."

"Yeah. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when Frost was waking."

"Barry, maybe I needed to take that journey to become who I was always meant to be. Don't forget that when given the choice I sided with you over the ice demon that took over my father."

"I know. Cait, I know it's too early to know if our baby is a boy or girl. But I was thinking that for a boy we. Could name him either Thomas Joseph or Joseph Thomas. Call him TJ or JT depending on which we choose."

"Funny for a boy I was thinking Henry Bartholomew. After your dad and his dad."

"I guess we will need to talk more about this more."

"Yeah. Any girl names? Before you say Nora, I am going to say no to it right now."

"I wasn't going to even suggested that. I was thinking Danielle Alexandra."

"I like it. I kinda am hoping that the baby is a girl. A girl that would be as beautiful as her mother."

Caitlin blushed. This was a side of Barry that she couldn't remember ever seeing.

"Barry, do you want to go inside and watch a movie in my room?" asked Caitlin

"Uh I guess it would be ok."

"Come on I have Grease."

Barry smiled and started to hum Summer Lovin. Caitlin smile then flicked her wrist hitting him with a snowball.

"Hey when did you learn that?" asked Barry

"I may have picked up a few new tricks while you were in the speed force."

Caitlin stood up and stood at the edge of the roof.

"You will want to hang on. Don't worry I will not do any tricks. Just get us down."

Barry nodded and then wrapped his hands around her placing his hands just under her breasts. Caitlin turned to send him an icy glare but failed when she saw the love in his eyes. She aimed one hand down in front of them and the other behind them as and soon they were on a twisting journey down to the ground. Barry smiled as they weaved down. He was in awe of the control she had. Once they reached the ground and stepped away, Caitlin flick her wrist and the ice slide turned to a soft snow falling to the ground.

"That was cool. No pun intended." Said Barry

"Good. Because I hate cold puns. The only thing worse are the frozen jokes." Said Caitlin

"What do you mean you hate when someone asks if you want to build a snowman? Or to tells you to let it go?" asked Barry

"One more of those jokes and you will get another "Killer" Frost kiss."

"Maybe I liked it when you kissed me like that Elsa. Maybe I find your cold kisses a real turn on."

Barry swallowed when he saw her eyes flash a glowing white. The next thing he knew her lips were on his. While he was surprised at first it only took him less then a second to return it. They were lost in their own world. Finally giving in to the years of sexually tension they had both ignored that had been between them.

"It's about damn time!"

They broke turned to see a smiling Cisco and Ralph Dibney standing just outside the door to the hall. Caitlin's eyes flashed white and she sent a blast of snow burying the two team Flash members before she and Barry headed inside smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 23

Kara laughed as she landed in front of the two team Flash members.

"So who pissed Caitlin off?" asked Kara

"Cisco. We walked in on our Frosty friend and the speed racer kissing. Cisco said rather loudly that it was about time. I swear Supergirl that she rather enjoyed dumping three feet of snow on us." Said Ralph

"Kara a little help? Please?" asked Cisco

"Fine. But don't go saying stuff like that to Caitlin again." Said Kara

Kara used her heat vision to melt the snow being careful not to burn either of the men.

"Thanks. So what did your ex bestie want?" asked Cisco

"She gave me the most likely location to find Lex and Iris. She still hates me. But sees me at the moment as the lesser of two evils. So that is why she is helping us. She also seemed concerned about Caitlin."

"Yeah well there is something more going on with Caitlin. Harry knows what it is but won't say what." Said Cisco

"It has to do with what happened while she was with MARA." Said Kara

"You know?" asked Cisco

"Pretty good idea. Lex had his own agenda when it came to Caitlin. While Iris may have not cared if Caitlin died. Lex needed her to stay alive, for at least a year." Said Kara

Kara walked off to give Barbara the flash drive. Cisco and Ralph just looked at each other dumbfounded about what Kara just said.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%(%(%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%(%*%

Caitlin put the movie in the DVD player then walked over and curled up on her bed with Barry. Barry wrapped his arms around Caitlin holding her. Caitlin rested her head against his chest as the movie started.

"You going to sing Summer Lovin along with me?" asked Barry

"Uh no. I don't sing any better sober than I do drunk. Hopefully this kid inherits you ability to sing over mine."

"You don't need to sing well for me to love you. I love you, because of who you are. You are smart, beautiful and have one of the kindest hearts of anyone I know."

"You are sweet. Barry, I once told you I was broken, and that sometimes that they can't be fixed."

"I remember. It was when you were becoming Killer Frost the first time while you were locked in the pipeline. Before I challenged you to kill me and live up to the name Killer Frost."

"Which I couldn't do. Because you were right. Under all the cold and hurt I was feeling I was still me. The one thing my mom did do right was raise me to know right from wrong, and not to kill anyone. When I went to her for help her research assistant tried to keep me prisoner to be his lab rat. I was freezing his arm heading towards possibly killing him and she was able to talk me down. She admitted that she had been a bad mother pushing me away. But she did do one thing right. She didn't raise a killer."

"Have you talked to her recently?"

"Not since before I was captured. She is hiding out at the Tannhouser site my dad was imprisoned at. Cisco and someone else go every couple weeks to take her supplies and give her an update."

"I think we should go soon to let her know that you are ok."

"Barry, you should know that with the shocks I took that even with my regenerative ability there most likely is still some permanent damage."

"If there is we will deal with it together."

"That is one of the reasons that I love you Barry. When you are thinking clearly you consider other peoples problems your problem."

"Cait, I have never forgiven myself for not being there for you the way I should have after Flashpoint. You were right when you said that at that time I was more concerned with my own happiness then everyone else. But I in the end am still looking for my happy ending."

"You will get it. I am sure of it."

"No we will get it together. I just have one question do you still love Ronnie?"

"Part of me will always love him. Just like I know part of you will always love Iris. Maybe not the Iris now. But the one you grew up with."

"Yeah. Cisco said this Ronnie is married."

"Ronnie told me that too. Didn't tell me anything else. Not her name or anything."

"I'm sure she makes him happy. Just like I know we will be happy together."

Caitlin smiled and flipped over and began to kiss Barry passionately.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Cisco walked into the lounge to find Ronnie sitting there staring at a picture.

"Hey Ronnie." Said Cisco

"Oh hey. Cisco right?" asked Ronnie

"Yeah. I know this has to be confusing for you."

"It is. I have two sets of memories. The life I know you from and the one I have lived. I am married to this really great gal, but now that I look at her and have these memories of Caitlin. I realize they look a lot a like. Like they could be related or something."

"Could I see?"

Ronnie handed over the picture and Cisco's eyes went wide in shock. The woman in the picture was a mix of Caitlin and Killer Frost from Earth-2.

"What's her name?" asked Cisco

"Danielle."

"She is pretty."

"She is like Caitlin and has cold powers. She went into hiding."

"We will find her so you can reunite with her."

"Thanks man."

Cisco headed out and walked right into Harry.

"Watch where you are going Ramon."

"Sorry Harry. I know you were helping Killer Frost from your earth before crisis."

"Yeah. She was going by Danielle Winters. New life new name. Unless she was out helping Jesse. Then it was Ice Strom."

"You're kidding right?"

"No why?"

"She's here! She is married to Ronnie and in hiding."

"Well I guess we should find her and bring her into this little club of yours."

"Yeah. Just wondering how Caitlin and her double meeting again will go. Cause in case you forgot your Killer Frost tried to kill Caitlin."

"She changed. Restore her memories of the old multiverse and everything will be fine."

"Hope so."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Danielle Winters-Raymond stayed in the shadows of a warehouse on the edge of Central City. She had seen the news and knew that the manhunt on both metas and aliens had been called off. But she still didn't trust the police. Or any law enforcement group. Not until she was sure that it was safe. She also missed her husband. He had disappeared nearly a month ago. Most likely picked up by MARA. She heard a sound behind her and her eyes went wide when she saw Batman standing there. She went to run but he grabbed her arm and the next thing she knew her mind was flooded with memories.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 24

"What the hell was that Batman?" yelled Danielle eyes flashing white.

"Restoring your memory of the old multiverse. You were brought back for a reason. You were redeeming yourself at the time your world was destroyed. Dispute what you may have heard I do believe in second chances."

"Why restore my memory of being a cold blooded killer?"

"Because those that don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. Just be glad that Amanda Waller was not brought back by the Spector and the paragons when they restored the world after crisis. If you would come with me you will be reunited with your husband."

"What about the Caitlin of this earth? The one that has always been here?"

"The one here is from the original Earth-1. Her heart belongs to the Scarlet speedster."

"The Flash. Uh. Not sure she will be happy to see me. Last time we met I tricked her to free me from Zoom's prison and tried to kill her."

"Things have changed since then. She is no longer the powerless woman you met. But now one of the most powerful metas on this earth. Think about it if you two worked together you could do a lot of good."

"I will think about it. But I will go with you. I want to see Ronnie."

Batman nodded and the two headed out.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Caitlin was straddling Barry as she continued to kiss him. Barry held her face as they kissed until they had to stop in order to breath.

"You know the last time we were in this position you would have killed me with your kiss if Cisco hadn't blasted you." Said Barry

"That really hurt you know. I mean I did go flying over a car before land on the street before losing consciousness."

"He did feel so bad about hurting you."

"I know. Barry, I know I said we needed to go slow. But it doesn't have to be super slow. I mean once everything is dealt with we should go on a date. I mean our first date if you want to call it that was when we were hunting Peekaboo."

"I seem to recall that night ended with you being a drunk mess."

"Yeah. We I don't get drunk as easy any more. Not that I will be drinking for a while anyway."

"You won't be doing this alone. You know that right?"

"I knew once you found out I was pregnant even if it was with someone like Mardon's baby you wouldn't let me do this alone. But I am glad that it's your baby I will have."

"Not just mine. Our baby. I know that you are scared of what kind of mom you will be. But my heart tells me that you will be the best."

"Just like you will be the best dad. You had two great examples in your life. Joe and Henry."

"You know my dad told me once that you were the better choice between you and Iris. It was after Trickster kidnapped him from prison."

"You know I don't give out hugs like candy. He is one of the few people I ever gave a hug to that I had just met."

Caitlin had settled next to Barry so they could talk more.

"Yeah I know. Cait both this last time and after Savitar when I was in the speed force I was being taught things. It was so over whelming the first time that is why I was rambling like a crazy person. Why when I regained my senses that I didn't remember what I was saying. I was shown then both the future and the past."

"That is why you said that Nora shouldn't be here."

"Yeah. It is also why I talked about not being like Oliver. After I got my powers I went to see him for some advice."

"What about this time. What did you see?"

"Choices. How my life would have been if I made different choices."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after our first and to date only date. I almost didn't call Lydia. I actually nearly told her that I hoped you would be my girlfriend. I saw my life if I had never called her. If I had instead tried for a relationship with you. There never would have been a Savitar. Mainly because there never would have been a Flashpoint. You still would have gotten your powers. It wasn't Flashpoint that woke Frost. It was the trauma you experienced when Zoom kidnapped you."

"That makes since. So what else did you see?"

"Well the reason there would have been no Flashpoint if we had been together then even though Zoom would have still killed my dad is because you would have stopped me. Made think about the consequences. Iris just told me to do what I needed to do. You would have told me that if I were to go back to save my mom. I might have my parents. But I may not have any of the other people that are important to me in my life. You, Cisco, Joe. Oliver, and the rest of our friends. I wouldn't have become the Flash and never have met Kara. Cait, you keep me balanced. I am a better person with you in my life."

"Thank you for telling me. But what I don't understand is, when you and the other created Earth-Prime why didn't you at least bring your dad back? Oliver brought people back."

"Because, Cait it wouldn't have been right. It would have been selfish. Besides I think unconditionally that I am responsible for Ronnie being alive on this earth. Yeah he is not your Ronnie and he is with someone else."

"I am actually ok with that. I told you a long time ago that it was time to find someone else to be crazy about. You are who I was talking about."

"I should have picked up on the signals you were sending. Forgive me for being an idiot?"

"I think I can do that."

Caitlin began kissing Barry again when there was a knock on the door. Caitlin let out a growl.

"Whoever you are it better be important or I will freeze you toes off!" yelled Caitlin

"We know where Iris and Lex are hiding. Oh and Batman has a surprise for you." Said Sara

"We will be right there." Said Barry

Both of them climbed out of bed and straightened their clothes. Caitlin also ran a brush through her hair before they headed to the meeting hall.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 25

Caitlin and Barry walked into the meeting room. They noticed a few raised eyebrows when they noticed the two holding hands.

"So we know where Lex and Iris are hiding?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah. Lena gave us the information and blueprints and all the security features." Said Barbara

"Guess she hates her brother more then you Kara." Said Barry

"Yeah. Still hates me. But she sees me as the lesser of two evils in this case." Said Kara

Barbara brought up the layoff off Lex's hideout on the big screen. Hitting a couple keys green highlights came on.

"The areas lit up in green show where the highest consideration of kryptonite is located." Said Barbara

"That is a lot of kryptonite." Said Cisco

"Well Lex hates Kryptonians. So that isn't a surprise." Said Clark

"Well it doesn't matter Kara and Clark have anti kryptonite suits they can wear." Said Alex

"Now the red is anti speedster tech." said Barbara

"They are ready for Barry and Jesse." Said Laurel

"Yes. But there are also sonic dampeners so our two canneries and Mr. Rathaway with his tech if he were choose to help us are out of luck. About the only ones that won't be affected are Caitlin, Cisco and Jefferson Pierce." Said Barbara

"Firestorm wouldn't be affected either. But it is up to Mr. Raymond if he wants to help." Said Harry

"None of the Legends are affected either. Nate is the only meta on the team. He just turns to steel." Said Ray

"So what's the plan? I know that unless we can disable those power dampeners I will be powerless there. But I am going regardless. I know Cait wants a piece of Iris and Lex." Said Barry

"Felicity is working on cracking the firewall right now. But is close." Said Barbara

Barry nodded. They continued to work on their plan.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Ronnie looked up when he heard a sound by the open door. He smiled when he saw his wife.

"Dani!"

"Hey Ronnie. There is something we need to talk about." Said Danielle

"Let me guess you had your memory restored from a different earth."

"Yeah. Short version is on my original Earth I was a very bad person for a very long time. I killed and hurt people. I enjoyed it. But I changed after I was nearly killed by this psychopath speedster called Zoom. I changed my name and tried to become a better person."

"Dani, it's ok. That woman you once were isn't who you are now. I love who you are now."

"Love you too. We need to help them take down those people who hurt you."

"Actually compared to Caitlin Snow, I was treated fairly well. She was abused really badly."

"Ronnie, I was born on my old earth as Caitlin Snow. I met the one you are referring to once. Even tried to kill her. But that isn't who I am any more."

"Dani, it's ok. I am sure that she will forgive you."

"Thank you."

They kissed and just enjoyed being together again.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Caitlin was about to go suit up when Barbara stopped her.

"Caitlin, Chief Singh called. Apparently after Cat Grant's story came out Central City's mayors office and the city council were swamped with calls from the citizens. They are demanding a rally to honor and tell Frost they still love her."

Caitlin bit her lip. She knew that options had changed about Frost after the Nazi thing.

"Caitlin, I know that you are not a fan of a lot of attention. But your city loves you. I think you should tell them to have the rally. Besides to you really think that Barry will leave you to face that crowd alone?"

"Barbara, I need to think about it. But I will let you know after we deal with Iris and Lex. You don't need to worry I won't kill either of them. That would just prove that Iris is right. That deep down I am nothing but a cols hearted killer. What she was trying to force me to become."

"Just let me know and I will let Singh know."

"I will."

Caitlin headed into the locker room and pulled on her new suit. As she finished suiting up she changed her appearance to that of Frost. She walked out to find Barry suited up except for his mask.

"Wow! I think I like that suit better than your last one. I like the purple better than the black." Said Barry

"Well you should thank Sara. She is the one that had Gideon make it on the Waverider."

Barry just smiled and kissed her.

"How about you save the make out session until after we take care of Luthor and West?" asked Kate Kane

Barry and Caitlin broke apart and went to join the rest of the team.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%(%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

An explosion ripped through the abandoned Luthor Corp facility knocking down the doors. Overwatch and Oracle had taken out most of the power which took out the different forms of power dampeners through out the building. Everyone had spread out searching for both Lex and Iris. It was agreed that the two Supers would be the ones to deal with Lex, while Flash and Frost went after Iris. The rest of the heroes would gather up anyone else. Barry and Caitlin broke down a door to a room and found Iris.

"It's over Iris. There is no where you can run." Said Barry

"I should have known you would partner with her. So what's the plan kill me Killer Frost?" said Iris

"How many times do I have to tell you Iris, I am not a killer. You may not believe it but it is the truth." Said Caitlin

Iris pulled out a gun and began to open fire. Barry was able to catch nearly all the bullets. He missed one and it just grazed Caitlin's arm. The wound iced up immediately healing in an instant. Caitlin's eyes flashed a glowing white and she sent an ice blast at Iris freezing the gun causing it to fall apart. Iris charged at her knocking her to the floor. Caitlin pushed Iris off her and rolled over on top of the ex reporter. She formed ice over her knuckles and began to punch her.

"Cait, that's enough. I know she hurt you. But if you don't stop you will be giving her what she wants. She will turn you into a killer. Think of those little girls that see you as their hero." Said Barry

Caitlin's eyes returned to their normal warm brown. Then with one final punch she knocked Iris out cold.


	27. Chapter 27

Part 26

Barry pulled Caitlin into his arms after helping her up from the floor. Sara, Ray and Mick came in a few minutes later. They looked at the couple and Iris laying unconscious on the floor.

"I didn't kill her if you are wondering." Said Caitlin

"Never entered my mind Caitlin. Though it looks like you hit her with something other then your fists." Said Sara

"Ice knuckles. You know kind of like brass knuckles but ice instead." Said Caitlin

"Cool. If we are done here I'm going to find some beer." Said Mick

As he exited he turned back and looked at Caitlin.

"Want to join me Frosty?"

"I will pass Mick." Said Caitlin

"Ok. More for me then."

"That was weird." Said Barry

"Mick has a thing for my Frost side. Been that way since that train wreck you called a wedding to your ex." Said Caitlin like it was no big deal.

"He and Snart kidnapped you once and placed a bomb under the chair they tied you to. Cisco and Joe told me." Said Barry

"Yeah and at the pre wedding party I warned him not to try it again." Said Caitlin

"How did I miss that?" asked Sara

"I think you were a little busy flirting and getting drunk with Kara's sister Alex. That is before the two lf you had a one night stand." Said Barry

"Right." Said Sara

"ARGUS agents are on their way to pick up Iris and Lex. Team Super has him in custody and the rest of our friend have rounded up about twenty men that were working for Lex." Said Ray

"Caitlin, did Batman give you that surprise yet?" asked Sara

"No. Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, uh I guess I can tell you. Your doppleganger from the old Earth-2 is alive and well and living here on Earth-Prime. Though she seems well past the crazed killer she once was." Said Sara

"Harry told me she changed. That she was a little more like I am now."

"Jesse said the same thing. I am sure that between Felicity and Barbara they can come up with an explanation as to why you two look alike." Said Barry

"Easiest way would be twins separated at birth or just look a like cousins." Said Caitlin

Just then a group of ARGUS agents came in and took Iris into custody. The team of heroes headed out to return to the hall of justice. It was outside that Caitlin first saw the former Earth-2 Killer Frost.

"Surprised to see that I survived Caity?" asked Danielle

"Harry told me you didn't die. Just not how you live through getting stabbed with your own icicle." Said Caitlin

"Laurel found me and pulled it out. I heal rather fast if there is nothing preventing it. Faster than the Flash there actually."

"Yeah seems we are more alike then we thought. Except my powers are a result of my dad doing an experiment on me as a kid."

"Wow and I thought my parents sucked. By the way I am sorry for trying to kill you."

"I forgive you. So uh what name do you use? I mean it would be really confusing if we are both called Caitlin."

"Danielle, except if I go out to be a hero. Then it's Ice Storm."

Caitlin just nodded.

"So any ideas on how we explain that we look the same?" asked Danielle

"The two best options are that we are twins separated at birth or lookalike cousins."

"Think your mom will get on board with us being twins separated at birth?" asked Danielle

"Yeah. She and I have gotten a little closer and she isn't as cold as she use to be. Through she still isn't the warmest person."

Danielle nodded. Barry wrapped an arm around Caitlin pulling her close to him. Danielle felt warm arms wrap around her and leaned against her husband.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

It was a day after the raid to get Lex and Iris that Caitlin and Barry found Cisco tinkering with some gadget.

"Hey Cisco, we need a favor." Said Caitlin

"On the bench there you will find a breach device already programed to take you to your mom's hide out. Just make sure Barbara let's her know you are coming if you haven't already." Said Cisco

"Thanks Cisco." Said Barry picking it up.

"No problem."

Barry and Caitlin headed out of Cisco's workroom and to the command center where Barbara was working on a computer. Felicity was on another while talking over coms to someone.

"Just a hold up at a bank in Keystone. Ralph is handling it." Said Barbara

"That's fine. Barbara, uh do you think you can let my mom that Barry and I are coming?" asked Caitlin

"Already did. I told her you would be coming in the next couple days Caitlin."

"Thanks. Oh call Singh and tell him to let me know when the rally is and I will show up."

"Will do."

"Make sure he knows Flash will most likely be with me."

"I think the chief already knows that. But I will let him know."

Barry and Caitlin left the command center and ran into Thea and Roy in the hall. Roy was on churches and Thea was using a cane and limping. Caitlin bit her lip seeing the pain she had put the two through.

"Roy, Thea I am so sorry for hurting you so bad." Said Caitlin

Thea took Caitlin's hand and squeezed it.

"It's ok. I know you didn't want to hurt us. But you had to try to make that bitch believe she had some control over you." Said Thea

"Yeah, I mean you only broke my knee with that kick. You got to teach me how to kick like that once I heal up. Oliver shot me with an arrow once." Said Roy

"What was it with Oliver shooting people on his side with those damn arrows. When my powers first started to develop and had control issues, I had a nightmare that Oliver told me I had failed this city and he shoot me. Not fatally of course but enough in make it so I could be thrown in the a pipeline cell." Said Caitlin

"If he had to shoot you Caitlin, my brother would have hated it. He was actually a little scared of you even before your powers." Said Thea

Caitlin smiled at the thought of Oliver Queen scared of her.

"Thea, we should get to our room. We don't want the doc to yell at us again." Said Roy

"You're right. Kate Kane's stepsister is scary when she is mad." Said Thea

Caitlin shook her head having met Mary Hamilton a couple of times. The young social media queen turned doctor was actually a lot tougher than anyone expected. She had once run an illegal underground medical clinic in Gotham while still in medical school.

"You haven't met Kate Kane's stepsister yet have you?" asked Caitlin

"No."

"She makes me in doctor mode look sweet and loving."

"Ok."

They headed into the main hall to open the breach to the Tannhouser black site that Caitlin's mom was hiding out in.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 27

Carla Tannhouser looked up when she saw the notice of a breach opening on her computer screen. Her hand went to the cold gun that was strapped under the desk. Ready to grab it if it was not one of the heroes. She relaxed when she saw her daughter and Barry Allen step out.

"Caitlin, Mr. Allen." Said Carla

"Hi mom." Said Caitlin

Carla wrapped her daughter in a hug. Then stepped back to look at her.

"Honey are you ok?" asked Carla

"As well as I can be. Physically I am fine. Emotionally not so great. It is not easy to learn that someone you trusted not only betrayed you but wanted to hurt you and wouldn't of cared if what they did to you killed you." Said Caitlin

Barry wrapped a protective arm around Caitlin and kissed the top of her head. Carla watched the speedster with her daughter.

"Dr. Tannhouser, you should be proud of Cait. No matter what was done to her or how bad she was treated when MARA had her she refused to become what they wanted." Said Barry

"And what was that?" asked Carla

"The one thing you did right raising me. Iris tried to turn me into a killer. The one thing you once told me you did right. I am not a killer. Not to say that I haven't killed in self-defense or defense of others. But it was a kill or be killed situation."

"Caitlin, that is not the same as murder. Do you remember when you came to me for help? Back when you couldn't control your powers?" asked Carla

"Yes. I was close to killing your assistant that wanted to use me to better his career. You were able to talk me down."

"Yes Nigel, I told you that I would take care of him and I did. I didn't kill him. I paid him off the I had him blacklisted. Unfortunately Lex Luthor made sure he was hired in at MARA."

"Doesn't surprise me. Mom, MARA has been taken down. But they did something while they had both me and Barry. It's complicated but I am just about a month pregnant, with Barry's baby. The baby was created in a lab and then implanted in me. But someone we trust found the paperwork and explained how this is possible." Said Caitlin

Barry held Caitlin knowing that this isn't easy on her.

"I know I wasn't a very good mother to you honey. You deserved better. If you will let me I will try and be a better grandmother to your child." Said Carla

"I would like that mom."

"Now Mr. Allen, based on the way you are acting around my daughter you have come to your senses about your feelings for her?" asked Carla looking at Barry.

Barry felt uncomfortable with the look from Caitlin's mother.

"Dr. Tannhouser, yes I am finally able to admit that I love Cait and have for years. I once told her that great possibility are right in front of us, but we don't see them because we choose not to." Said Barry

"Well, I know Caitlin cares about you. She doesn't let just anyone call her a nickname."

"Mom, the truth is Barry worked his way into my heart in a Flash." Said Caitlin

"Cait, Flash jokes are my thing. Cold jokes are your thing." Said Barry

Caitlin rolled her eyes and touched the back of Barry's neck with an icy hand causing him to jump. Carla smiled when she saw the reaction. It was nice to see her daughter able to be so relaxed with someone.

"Cait, we need to tell her about the other thing." Said Barry

"I know. Mom, one of my dopplegangers from another that no longer exists is here." Said Caitlin

"Ok. How is that being handled? I mean how are you explaining there being two of you?" asked Carla

"The simplest way is twins separated at birth. We haven't gone into all the details but that is the way we are going." Said Caitlin

"Is she using Caitlin too?"

"No uh Danielle. She is a reformed killer. She is a meta with the same powers as me."

"If you had, had a sister your father and I were going to name her Danielle. I would like to meet her. But that can wait until I come home."

"Yeah it can."

"Caitlin, you are aware that your child will more then likely be a meta."

"Well seeing as both Barry and I are metas that is something I am very aware of. The chance increases seeing the baby was created in a lab."

"Cait, if any of our kids have your powers you are responsible for training them."

"Kids? Are you expecting more then one Mr. Allen? If you are you get to train any speedsters we end up with." Said Caitlin

"Well, I bet Jesse and Wally will be willing to help. Jay too." Said Barry

"Maybe my first lesson will be how to knock annoying speedsters on their asses."

"Yeah well just make sure they know how to kiss someone without turning them into a popsicle Elsa."

"I seem to recall you telling me that was one of the best kisses you ever got."

Barry smiled and kissed Caitlin softly.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Wally sighed as he read the latest update from Oracle. Caitlin was safe and Iris was in the custody of ARGUS. If they wanted it was safe to return to Central City. He set a message that he would let them know when they were coming home. He then went to tell his makeshift family the latest news. He walked into the living to find Cecile, Dig and the kids.

"It's over. Cat Grant's report and a little talk from Batman to the President has shut down MARA pending a full investigation. Iris and Lex Luthor have been arrested. The heroes that had been captured have been set free. That includes Caitlin, Laurel, Dinah, Lyla, Cisco and Barry. Along with a few others. William, Felicity was among them." Said Wally

"So we can go home?" asked little Sara

"Yeah baby girl. We can go home and see mommy." Said Dig

Wally walked out of the lodge that had been his home for nearly two years. Cecile followed after asking Diggle to watch Jenna.

"Wally, are you ok?" asked Cecile

"How could Iris betray everyone? I mean from what was in the message she was actually trying to kill Caitlin." Said Wally

"I don't know. Wally, when Caitlin returned after months away after the defeat of Savitar, especially the first time Frost took over. I admit I was scared of her. She had kidnapped me. Threatened to kill me. I understand that she was not herself when she did those things. But I was able to forgive her. For some reason your sister hasn't been able to forgive Caitlin. I am sure that arrangements can be made for you to talk to her."

"Thanks Cecile. You know after we get back if you need any help with Jenna all you got to due is ask."

"Joe would be proud of the man you have become."

Wally hugged Cecile before they headed back inside.


	29. Chapter 29

Part 28

Two Weeks Later

Central City police Chief David Singh was sitting in his office when papers went flying. He looked up with a smirk on his face to see the Flash and Frost standing in front of him.

"Mr. Allen, I am going to assume that there are either a ton of paper weights in the hall of justice or none of you use paper. As for you Ms. Frost or may I call you Dr. Snow? I am happy to see you are ok." Said Singh

Caitlin smiled and transformed back to her civilian appearance as Barry lowered his cowl.

"How did you figure me out?" asked Caitlin

"Well one I am a detective. Two there are two women in Mr. Allen's life, well were at the time the ice meta showed up and kidnapped that your friend here would do anything to protect. It was obviously not Joe West's daughter. So that left his personal doctor and close friend. Now Dr. Snow, your secret is safe with me." Said Singh

"Chief, I know it is. I admit when my powers first surfaced they controlled me rather then the other way around. I truly regret the pain and the laws I broke." Said Caitlin

"Well seeing as none of your victims were willing to press charges it is only your own conscious you have to answer to, well and any god you may believe in."

"Trust me Chief I live with what I did every day."

"Now the rally has been scheduled for a week from Friday at 2pm."

"That's fine." Said Caitlin

"The mayor wants to give you a medal."

"I don't need or want a medal."

"Yeah well our mayor thinks you deserve it. So like it or not you will get it."

"Cait, I know that you have only reluctantly agreed to attend this rally." Said Barry

"I will be fine. The people of Central City want to do this, so the least I can do is show up. My issue is that the mayor and most of the city council are only doing this because next year they are up for reelection. They want to earn brownie points with the public." Said Caitlin

"That is a good point. Though if Frost were to run for mayor, some how I think she would win. But, seeing that is not going to happen. Anyone Frost endorses would stand a good chance of winning." Said Singh

"Maybe Cecile would be interested in running for mayor." Said Barry

"Barry Allen, don't even think about asking her. I mean it."

"Or what? You will give me a freeze kiss again?"

Singh raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell he was talking about. Caitlin just shook her head.

"Sorry Chief. That is not something you need to know about." Said Caitlin

"It's ok. It's just that sounded a little like a lovers spat. I should know my husband and I have had a few."

"Well we are a couple now." Said Barry kissing Caitlin on the top of her head.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%(%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%(

Iris sat in her ARGUS cell. She couldn't believe that Barry let that bitch beat her up. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was only moments later Lyla appeared with a guard carrying a tray. The tray was slid into the cell. Iris took one look at her meal and glared at Lyla.

"I can't eat that slop!" yelled Iris

"That is nearly the same thing you gave Caitlin to eat. So if it was good enough for her it should be good enough for you." Said Lyla

Lyla walked off heading out of the prison. Once outside she took out her phone and sent a text. She smiled at the reply. She headed to her office and then headed out to go reunite with her family. All she wanted was to hold her kids again. It had been too long since she could be with them. But everyone was now making their way back to Central City to be there in time for the rally the city was putting on to honor Frost. Lyla knew that Caitlin didn't really want this rally. But agreed to it because the public had asked for it.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Caitlin and Barry arrived back at the hall after their meeting with Singh. Caitlin headed into the locker room to change out of her suit. While she was changing Kara walked in.

"Hey Kara." Said Caitlin

"How are you feeling Caitlin?"

"Ok."

"I noticed you and Barry are spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah? Are you jealous?"

"What? No! Please I think of Barry kind of like that annoying little brother no one wants but you get stuck with."

"I was just teasing Kara. I feel that way about Cisco. He was annoying me so bad once that I might have threatened him with the fact that I know how to do a lobotomy."

"That makes me glad that I am invincible most of the time."

"You know that I am nothing like that psychopath Thawne that tried to steal your heart right?"

"Caitlin, I think I know you well enough to know you would never hurt me intentionally."

"Thanks Kara."

"By the way you do know I know you are pregnant."

"Well, I am not surprised that you know. I mean with your hearing and x-ray vision I can't hide much from you."

"What I don't know is who the father is. My guess Lex has something to do with it."

"Him and Eilling. They used me as a guinea pig to try and create their own super soldiers they could control. Eilling was obsessed with that kind of thing. Did anyone ever tell you about Grodd?"

"No. What is a Grodd?"

"A nearly 600 pound giant telepathic gorilla. Thawne and Eiling created him. For a long time I was the only one he trusted. He trusted me because I was nice to him. By the way he hates bananas."

"Let me guess Barry has had to fight him."

"More than once. Grodd was created for the purpose of seeing if it would be possible to create telepathic soldiers."

"Which Eiling would have used to make it easier to kill the enemy by knowing what they would do before they did it."

"Yeah. Now Kara think about what he would have done with a soldier with my powers. One that he had taken all free will from."

"That is a scary thought. Caitlin, Barry and Cisco told me about what happened when you couldn't control your powers. That you hurt a lot of people. But no matter what you couldn't cross the line to kill. I know that you live with that guilt of being an accomplice to the murder of HR."

"Kara, I am just as guilty of his murder as Savitar. I could of saved him but I chose not to."

"We all make choices we aren't proud of. But it's what we do make up for those bad choices. You have become a hero the fact that your city wants to honor you with a rally should tell you that you are forgiven for the harm you caused years ago."

"Thanks Kara. By the way as far as my kids will ever know you are their aunt."

"That means I get to spoil them."

"Great why am I seeing you pumping them full of sugar and then sending them home to Barry and me?"

"Guess it's a good thing daddy has super speed."

Caitlin laughed and hugged her friend.


	30. Chapter 30

Part 29

Caitlin paced backstage on the day of the rally. She really had no idea why she agreed to do this. She really didn't like having a fuss made over her. But she knew that the people wanted to do this.

"You're nervous."

Caitlin turned to see Cecile standing behind her smiling.

"Yeah. I was never comfortable with having a lot of attention on me. It's good to have you back in town Cecile." Said Caitlin

"Well seeing as it's now safe for metas I am glad to be back. I still miss Joe."

"We all do."

"I can't believe that Iris is responsible for so much pain."

"Barry was really surprised. What she did to me was bad. She was trying to turn me into a killer."

"I know. What I don't understand is why."

"Jealously, anger. She never actually forgave me for the whole siding with Savitar thing."

"I'm sorry Caitlin. I admit when you first came back after everything I was a bit scared of you."

"Well I did kidnap you. You could have charged me with that but you didn't."

"I forgave you because you weren't yourself. You had suffered a mental break."

"Well the medical term for what happened is that I was suffering from dissociative identity disorder. Frost was a different personality. It wasn't until the whole DeVoe thing that I found out that my powers weren't from the particle accelerator explosion. But from the fact that my own father chose to use me for an experiment. I know his intentions were good. But he should have waited until I was old enough to make my own choice in the matter."

"So where is Frost now? Wally only gave us the important information from you guys."

"She and I merged over time. I still at time show her personality. But I am truly just me now. I am ok about it. I know that even though her voice is gone that she will always be apart of me."

"Dr. Snow I recommend that you get Frosty the mayor is about ready for you." Said Chief Singh stepping back stage.

Caitlin nodded closed her eyes and her hair turned white, skin paled lips turned blueish purple. When her eyes opened they were a bluish white. Barry appeared seconds later in a trail of lightning.

"Our friends are mixed in the crowd in civilian clothes." Said Barry

"Good. Now I won't be as nervous." Said Caitlin

"You should see some of the Frost merchandise they got out there. Which by the way Bruce assured me, he had copyrighted in your name. So no one is making money off your brand without you knowing about it." Said Barry

"Bruce, really looks out for all of us Barry. Anything related to Green Arrow goes into a fund for William and Mia." Said Caitlin

"That is great."

Barry smiled as the crowd started chanting loudly for Frost. The mayor finally asked for Frost to step onto the stage. Caitlin took a deep breath and walked out flicked her wrist to the crowd causing a soft snow to fall over them.

"Show off." Caitlin heard Cisco say over the coms.

The crowd cheered loudly. Caitlin nearly laughed when a teenage boy yelled out to marry him.

"Frost, it is good to see you. After we saw Cat Grant's report on how you were treated while in MARA's custody we were worried that you thought everyone turned on you." Said the Mayor

"Mr. Mayor, I would never give up on my city and it's people. People of Central City, I protect you because I know most of you are good people. Forgiving people. I know you want to thank me for protecting you. But I need to thank you for giving me the chance to prove that I could change. That I am not the monster many thought I was when I first showed up." Said Caitlin

"We love you Frost!" yelled several people in the crowd.

Caitlin just smiled.

"Frost, on behalf of Central City, I give you the key to the city, and present to you the medal of Valor." Said the mayor

The mayor pinned the medal onto the front of the suit and handed her a brass key that was nearly a foot long.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor. Central City, I want you to know I will be here as long as you want me here. The Flash and I will keep working together to protect you and the rest of the world with the rest of the League of Super Friends." Said Caitlin

The crowd cheered and Caitlin waved to them before heading off stage. Barry met her backstage and hugged and kissed her. Caitlin caught a flash of light and noticed a photographer. She was about to send a frosty mist at him when Barry stopped him recognizing him.

"It's ok. That's Supergirl's friend James Olson." Said Barry

"Mr. Olson, you are lucky that Supergirl is like my sister. But I have to ask that you not publish that photo." Said Caitlin

"Don't worry I only plan on printing one copy. That is for you and Barry, Caitlin." Said James

"Good or I might freeze off your shutter finger."

James looked scared for a second until he saw both Barry and Caitlin laughing.

"Kara, Clark ran into an old friend of yours. I am sure that Jimmy would be happy to see the both of you." Said Caitlin into her com.

Less then five minutes later tge Super cousins arrived to see their friend.

"Frost, there is a lost little girl one block from your current location. You up to helping her find her mom?" asked Oracle

"On it." Said Caitlin

Caitlin created an ice slide and quickly found the little girl. She knelt in front of the seven year old girl who was crying.

"It's ok sweetie. I'll help you find your mom." Said Caitlin

The little girl looked at her and then began to sign rapidly. Caitlin grabbed her hands gently. Then signed much slower what she said. Also telling her that it had been a while since she had used the sign language she had used. That the girl needed to slow down. After a couple minutes Caitlin was able to get her name. Caity, short for Caitlin. Frost smiled and told her that Caitlin was one of her favorite names. Frost took young Caity's hand and they went looking for her mom. It didn't take long before they found the frantic mother talking to a police officer.

"Ma'am, your daughter is fine. Looks like our guest of honor decided to go to work this afternoon." Said the officer smiling.

The mother took her daughter into her arms hugging her.

"Thank you so much Frost."

"No problem ma'am. Caity is a good kid." Said Frost

"My daughter doesn't talk. How did you learn her name?"

Frost smiled and signed that they talked a little. After posing for a photo with the girl and her mom Frost headed off on her ice slide.


	31. Chapter 31

Part 30

Two and a half months later

Caitlin woke with a groan. Then ran to the bathroom where she threw up. She was beginning to hate morning sickness. But it helped that Barry was always right there with her. He held her hair back and rubbed her back. He would then help her off the floor and hand her a glass of water to rise her mouth out.

"Cait, this morning sickness seems kinda bad." Said Barry

"It's not that bad Barry. It's actually normal. I mean at least it isn't lasting all day."

"I know. But you shouldn't be even four months yet based on the files Harry found. But you are starting to show."

"Don't you think I have noticed that none of my clothes fit right any more? That Frost can't show up anywhere because my suit no longer fits? Not that you or anyone else will let me go out there to fight anyway."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine Barry. You didn't. Kate's stepsister is going to do an ultrasound to check on the baby today."

"We can see our baby?"

"Yeah. We should probably head over to the hall and see if Mary has arrived yet."

Barry smiled and kissed Caitlin as they headed into their bedroom. They had moved into a house not far from the house Barry's parents had owned a month ago. They started off in separate bedrooms not wanting to rush things. But two weeks ago Barry moved into the master bedroom that Caitlin had taken when they moved in. It was after a nightmare that Caitlin had. Not that she got them often. But she did get them from her time being held by MARA. But they found that she didn't get them or they were less severe when he held her. After getting dressed they headed out to Caitlin's car. Barry had wanted to run her but after running her two days ago he thought better of it. In the past month or so Caitlin started to pull a Diggle when he ran her. Throwing up nearly every time. So he stopped not wanting to risk it and have her get dehydrated they took the car. They arrived at the hall half an hour later. Alex, Kara, Sara and Ava were playing cards in the lounge while Clark, Nate and Jefferson Pierce were in one of the training room. They headed into the medical room where Mary was waiting for them along with Caitlin's mother.

"Caitlin, I hope that you don't mind that I am here." Said Carla

"No mom. It's fine. I am actually happy that you are taking an interest in this." Said Caitlin

Caitlin laid down on the medical bed and pulled her shirt up. Mary applied the gel which dispute being cold caused no reaction from Caitlin. Caitlin watched the screen and smiled at Barry when she saw the image on the screen.

"Everything looks good Caitlin. Except there is one thing." Said Mary

"Is something wrong? Asked Barry panicked.

"Barry Allen everything is fine. It's just well we aren't having just one baby. We are having two babies." Said Caitlin

"Two babies? You mean twins?" asked Barry

"Yes Flash. Twins." Said Mary rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked Barry

"Yes we are sure." Said Caitlin

Carla looked at the screen closer and then pointed out each of the babies to Barry.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

In the lounge Kara let out a laugh having heard Barry's reaction with her super hearing.

"I take it that Barry just found out that he and Caitlin are not just having one kid." Said Sara

"Wait are you saying Caitlin is pregnant with twins?" asked Alex

"Yep. I have known for a couple weeks. I could hear two heartbeats besides Caitlin's coming from her for that long." Said Kara

"I met the kids in the future we were in before coming back to save our frosty friend." Said Sara

"So you know their names?" asked Alex

"Of course. But we can't tell you. Or we might screw up the timeline." Said Ava

"Aren't you the people that claim sometimes you screw things up for the better?" asked Kara

"Only the past Kara. The future is still in flux so really we can't say anything or we could influence events yet to come. Besides Barry and Caitlin should be the ones who tell us their names when they are ready." Said Sara

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

In the training room Clark smiled having over heard Barry just like Kara.

"What has you smiling Clark?" asked Nate

"Oh I just heard Barry's reaction to Caitlin's ultrasound. I always though it was Cisco that was prone to freak outs on team Flash." Said Clark

"The baby is ok right?" asked Jefferson

"Oh the babies are fine. Barry is a little panicked because they are having twins." Said Clark

"Yeah that will do it." Said Jefferson

"You knew that it would be twins didn't you Nate?" asked Clark

"Uh yeah. Time traveler remember?" said Nate

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"Twins Cait?" asked Barry

"Relax Barry we will be fine. We have a whole group of friends to help us." Said Caitlin

"I doubt that Kate will be very willing to help. Well at least while they are in diapers." Said Mary

Barry smiled thinking back to during crisis Lois and Clark's son Jonathon crying and how Kate refused to try and help calm him down. Surprisingly Mick Rory was able to calm the baby.

"Well we could always ask Mick for help." Said Barry

"You are not referring to Mick 'Heatwave' Rory are you? You do remember that back in your first year as the Flash he and Snart kidnapped me. Not only that the had me literally sitting on a bomb!" yelled Caitlin

"You didn't see him with the baby. He was good with him. Baby Jonathan liked him."

"Bartholomew Henry Allen that pyrotechnic is not touching my babies unless there truly is no one else. Do I make myself clear? Because I can make it clearer if I need too."

Barry just nodded seeing the glow in Caitlin's eyes and feeling the temperature drop in the room.

"Uh would you mind calming down Caitlin? It's getting kind of cold in here." Said Mary

"Sorry Mary. Mom, are you ok?" said Caitlin

"I'm fine. I just spent the better part of two years in the arctic. I am not as bothered by the cold as I use to be. Besides in case you forgot that test you did was wrong. I am a meta like Icicle wanted. Though my cold powers are no where near as developed as yours." Said Carla

"What?" asked Barry

"Yeah my dad's evil side was successful. We were too late to stop the transformation." Said Caitlin

"Barry it is not your fault. Speed doesn't work very well at absolute zero." Said Carla

"I know."

"Lucky for us I didn't also develop dissociative identity disorder as well. No evil side. Though Caitlin's was never truly evil. Just angry and hurt."

"Mom, you do know that Barry was the only one besides you that could reach me through all that cold. Though his methods were a little crazy. You reminded me that I wasn't a killer. He challenged me to kill him. But when I couldn't he just told me that under all the cold I was still me." Said Caitlin

Barry took Caitlin into his arms and kissed her on top of her head.


	32. Chapter 32

Part 31

Caitlin and Barry walked into the lounge to find Kara, Sara, Alex, Ava, Nate, Clark and Jefferson waiting. Kara was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Kara, I am guessing that you and Clark heard Barry earlier." Said Caitlin

"Yep. Though only Alex and Jefferson didn't know besides Clark and me." Said Kara

"Sara, you guys knew?" asked Barry

"Nate, Ava and I travel through time protecting the timeline. Been to the future. No I will not tell you anything about it. Not even the gender of the twins. Or their names." Said Sara

"That's fine Sara." Said Caitlin

"Well all I can say is good luck. Seeing as both of you are metas you are going to need it. Especially if they inherit either of your abilities." Said Jefferson

"Why do I have a feeling that even one baby speedster would be trouble?" asked Alex

"I would be more worried if one of them has Caitlin's powers." Said Nate

Caitlin groaned at the thought of a young child with no control over ice powers.

"It will be ok sweetie. We will deal with whatever is to come together." Said Barry hugging Caitlin close.

If anyone noticed a difference in their relationship they chose not to say anything. Though Kara having over heard Caitlin's confession after the rescue a few months back wasn't too surprised by the change. In fact she was happy to see that her two friends growing so close.

"So have you two discussed names yet?" asked Alex

"The only one we have ruled out is Nora for a girl. Long story short is from a timeline that no long exists not by my doing by the way. A daughter that was mine and Iris's came back to meet me. Changed events that would lead to her birth as well as when the crisis would have been because she listened to Eobard Thawne. Her name was Nora, but because we ended destroying Cicada's dagger to defeat her it was never used to help imprison Thawne and he escaped his death sentence. So crisis ended up moving up about five years. Nora was erased and well you all know what happened with Iris." Said Barry

"I'm surprised that we didn't notice of her being an adoration." Said Ava

"That is true she caused an alteration to the timeline. " said Sara

"Maybe you didn't because the future she came from was still in flux. The fact that she hadn't even been conceived yet made it possible for her to alter the timeline without you noticing because the events were really in your present." Said Caitlin

"Do you have any clue what they are talking about?" Clark asked Kara

"When it comes to some of this stuff I learned not to ask and just go with it." Said Kara

"Ok just checking." Said Clark

"Cait, we should head out and get something for lunch. You really didn't have much breakfast." Said Barry

"Well it's not my fault these two kids upset my stomach. Let's head over to Big Belly Burger." Said Caitlin

"Big Belly Burger?"

"I am craving fries dipped in a chocolate shake, oh and lots and lots of pickles."

"Right." Said Barry

They headed out leaving the others standing there. Both Jefferson and Clark smiling. They remembered when their wives had been pregnant with their kids.

"She wants a chocolate shake, fries and pickles?" asked Nate

"Women can crave odd things when they are pregnant Nate. When Lois was pregnant she liked to dip carrots in caramel sauce and hot sauce." Said Clark

"When Lynn was pregnant the first time she would put jelopeñeos on her ice cream." Said Jefferson

Nate looked green at the thought of it.

"Better get use to the idea Nate. I mean if you actually plan on anything happening with you and Zari." Said Sara

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"So Cait besides the shake, fries and side of pickles what do you want?" asked Barry as they walked into Big Belly Burger.

"A double bacon cheese burger extra onion, no mayo and an order of onion rings with that sweet pepper sauce they have for the chicken nuggets. Oh and some nuggets."

"Right and if you can't eat all of that let me guess you expect me to finish it."

"Barry, I am eating for three and with my luck at least one of them will be a speedster like their daddy."

"Ok. You find a table I will get the food."

"Thanks honey. Oh there is Harry and Jesse. I'll go sit with them."

"Sure."

Caitlin walked over to Harry and Jesse.

"Mind if Barry and I join you guys?" asked Caitlin

"Of course you are welcome Snow." Said Harry

"How are you feeling?" asked Jesse

"Well other than the morning sickness great. Oh and by the way it's going to be twins." Said Caitlin

"I guess that isn't too surprising. They did implant more then one embryo." Said Harry

"Well that is standard procedure. Harry do you know the name of the time control meta?" asked Caitlin

"Her name is Zoe Coleman. She is only fifteen. Never been in any trouble but grew up in foster care. No known family. She was grabbed shortly after the law went into effect." Said Harry

"Meaning there was no one that gave a damn about her."

"True." Said Harry

"Do you know where she is now?" asked Caitlin

"She would have been taken in by ARGUS. Maybe you should talk to your friends that are in the know there." Said Harry

Caitlin nodded as Barry came over followed by a worker with two trays of food. Barry placed one in front of Caitlin and then took the one from the worker. Thanking her for the help.

"Caitlin, you are going to eat all of that?" asked Jesse

"Well I am guessing the two triples are actually Barry's but the rest is mine." Said Caitlin

Caitlin grabbed one of the fries dipped it in her shake and bit it smiling. The other three just watched her for a minute. Then Barry began to dig into his own food. After finishing lunch Barry took Caitlin home so that she could take a nap.


	33. Chapter 33

Part 32

After her nap Caitlin walked down the stairs to find Barry watching a movie on TV. She could tell he had just started based on where it was. She waited for the right moment and then she began to sing along with Sandy in her off key voice.

"Met a boy cute as can be."

Barry turned and smiled at her.

"I see you sing about as well sober as you do drunk." Said Barry

"Watch it Flash. Or you might get cold rather fast." Said Caitlin smiling.

Barry gently grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Is that a threat or a promise Frosty?"

Caitlin just leaned in and kissed him. Barry felt a slight shiver go through him. But he didn't mind.

"Barry?"

"Yeah Cait?"

"Could I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"We have been together since our rescue from MARA. We moved in together a month ago. Been sharing a bed for two weeks. But you haven't even made a move to have sex with me. What I want to know is why?"

Barry looked into Caitlin's beautiful warm brown eyes. He sighed and pushed a strand of her auburn hair back from her face.

"Because I love and respect you too much. Cait, I have wanted to make love to you since that first night holding you. But I promised you that you could decide how fast we go. Since you haven't said anything or dropped any hints you were ready to take that step, I thought you needed more time." Said Barry

"Most guys don't think like that."

"Was there someone who put pressure on you in the past?"

"Uh Jay, or I should say Hunter. We wanted us to have sex only a couple weeks after we started to go out. I wasn't ready. Before you get mad he didn't force me and we never were together that way before the truth about who he was came out."

"What about when he kidnapped you?"

"If you are asking if he raped me. The answer is no. He was trying to hard to force me to love him. Barry, I haven't been with anyone like that other than Ronnie and….."

"Savitar?"

"Yes. With Savitar it was nothing but sex. Remember when Savitar and I took Cisco to modify the speed force bazooka?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cisco the whole time was trying to convince me that once Savitar had gotten what he needed from me he would kill me. Part of me knew Cisco was telling the truth. But I was still in so much emotional pain I didn't want to listen. Savitar told me I could be his Queen. But when he was about to kill Cisco, I couldn't watch him do it. I love Cisco like that annoying little brother no one wants."

"So you saved him."

"Yeah. I left that night to think. I thought about taking the cure that my mom and Julian made. But I couldn't because I wasn't sure who I was at the time. That is why I gave it back."

"Why did you go to Amulet?"

"I thought she could help me when I felt myself losing control. I was wrong and that is a mess that almost cost me in the end."

"Seems to me you were lost for a long time. Maybe since Ronnie died."

"Probably. But you being in my life kept me from doing something that crossed my mind a couple times since the particle accelerator explosion. I meant when I told you that you saved my life."

"You do know that the world would be dark place without any version of Caitlin Snow. I told Kara I didn't want to live in a world without you in it. Even a psycho ice demon version of you that enjoys killing."

"Well you don't have to worry about the psycho killer ice demon version of me. Seeing as my earth-2 doppleganger has reformed."

"I haven't seen her or Ronnie around lately."

"They decided to join the Legends so they are probably hanging out on the Waverider."

"I didn't know that."

"Dani and Ronnie thought if they weren't around all the time it would be easier on me. But the fact is I got over my feelings for my Ronnie a long time ago. I am now crazy in love with the fastest man alive."

Barry smiled and kissed her. The next thing she knew they were in their bedroom. The slowly undressed each other carefully studying each other's body. Barry took special care as he caressed each and every inch of Caitlin's body. Caitlin felt her body respond in a way it never had before. Barry's touch was like nothing she had ever experienced in her life. She let out a moan as Barry gently nibbled on her ear with his teeth. When she could no longer take his teasing she pushed him over roughly and began her own form of torcher on him. It was after an hour of foreplay that they could no longer take the build up and they gave in to what they had both wanted for a long time. As Barry thrust in and out of her Caitlin felt her body respond like never before. Not even Ronnie who she had believed was the love of her life had done this to her. When they both collapsed after they climaxed together Barry pulled her into his arms. He had covered them with the sheet. Caitlin rested her head on Barry's shoulder just taking in his warmth. Barry kissed her on top of her head while he traced patterns on her bare arm.

"Bare?"

"Yeah Cait."

"That was the most amazing thing I ever felt. I never felt that good ever."

"You are amazing. Cait, I never knew anything could feel like that. I love you."

"Love you Bare."

They drifted off to sleep cuddled together. Neither wanting to leave the others arms. Barry didn't even notice when Caitlin wrapped her ice cold feet around his legs. They woke nearly two hours later but didn't move from the bed.

"Cait did you know your feet are like a block of ice?"

"Sorry. But it is a side effect of my powers. Nothing I do can warm them up."

"Let me try something."

Barry gently began to vibrate his legs. Caitlin smiled as she felt her feet warm up for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After laying together for another hour they got up so they could get something to eat for dinner. Caitlin dressed only in Barry's shirt while he just pulled on his boxers.


	34. Chapter 34

Part 33

Wally West walked into Blackgate Prison with Cecile they were here to visit Iris. Today was the first time in over two and a half years that Wally was going to see his sister. He still didn't understand how she could betray everyone. How she could hurt Caitlin like she did. They were led into a private room after going through security that Lyla had arranged for them. Iris was led in a few minutes later in handcuffs.

"Well this is a surprise. Didn't think either of you would want to see me." Said Iris

"I want to know why you turned on your friends, your family Iris." Said Wally

"Wally, of course you don't get it. You are a meta. One of the so called heroes. Kid Flash. Don't freak out. The only one that is listening already knows about you."

"Don't you care that your father was killed by the people you worked with?" asked Cecile

"He made his choice to protect the freaks. Freaks like you Cecile. I shouldn't have listened to Lex. He wanted Killer Frost alive for some reason. I should have ordered her killed on sight."

Cecile was in shock at the hatred she was getting off Iris when she talked about Caitlin.

"Iris, why do you hate Caitlin so much? I get she plotted with that evil version of Barry to kill you. But she wasn't thinking clearly at the time. Why haven't you been able to forgive her? I did for kidnapping me." Said Cecile

"She is the only one that Barry will protect even at the cost of me. That bitch should have stayed dead."

"The way I understand it she was willing to die rather than let Frost take over. But Julian Albert took that choice from her." Said Cecile

"Who cares? She is the reason that after that fight with that ape he ended up in the speed force."

"Grodd had tried to destroy the speed force! Jesse would have died if it had been destroyed. It took two speedsters to stabilize it. Once it was stabilized they were released. Jay told us that. He knew Jesse was stuck in it." Said Wally

"Who cares if it was destroyed?"

"Iris, if the speed force is destroyed every speedster alive not only loses their powers but could die! Iris do you even care about me? About the fact I could have died?" asked Wally

"I doubt it would be that serous."

"I can't understand you. You know what Iris? From this moment on you are no longer my sister. So if you ever get out of here alive don't call, don't come looking for me. Oh and stay the hell away from Jenna. If I find out you aren't then you will be in trouble." Said Wally

Cecile just shook her head. She had no idea what had happened to Iris. She and Wally left shortly after. They made their way out to the car that was waiting for them.

"Ms. Horton, Mr. West did you get the answers you wanted?" asked their driver.

"No Alfred we didn't." said Cecile

"That is much unfortunate. Master Bruce asked me to bring you back to the manor for the night. He has arranged for one of his private plane to take you back to Central City in the morning." Said Alfred

"That is nice of Bruce." Said Wally

"Master Bruce has a soft spot for Dr. Snow. He likes people who pull themselves back up after they fall. She considers you two family so that means Master Bruce will look out for you while you are here in Gotham."

"So I take it Uncle Bruce is going to send baby gifts?" asked Cecile

"He did give Miss Barbara a credit card and sent her to the store."

Wally smiled having met the red head hacker. That woman loved shopping.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Caitlin was sitting in the cortex of STAR Labs for the first time in over two years manning the coms since unless it was absolutely necessary she wasn't to go into the field. Not that there had been many meta attacks recently. Most of the criminals were still locked up and being screened by ARGUS. It's mostly been just the run of the mill criminals.

"Barry bank robbery at Central City National. Two armed men and about six hostages." Said Caitlin

"Got it."

Caitlin watched as Barry ran to the bank. She kept an eye on his vitals as she drank her herb tea. While eating apples dipped in chocolate sauce. Five minutes later Barry flashed into the cortex.

"Taken care of." Said Barry

"Nice to see that you didn't get hurt for once."

"Hey, I don't always get hurt."

"Just teasing you sweetie."

"By the way Officer Roberts asked where Frost was."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well Officer Roberts is a her. I told her that Frost is taking some time off."

"You could have gone with a version of the truth. That Frost is pregnant and has to stay away from dangerous activities."

"Well her daughter apparently wants to meet Frost. She asked if I thought that Frost would come to her daughter's birthday party."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I would ask. But no promises."

"It's soon isn't it?"

"Saturday at the city park."

"I will see how I feel and if I can get into my suit."

"You really are a softy Dr. Snow."

"Don't let it get around Mr. Allen."

"By the way where is Cisco?"

"Superman needed help with some tech thing. So Cisco went to see if he can figure it out. It's alien."

"Of course. Are Harry or Jesse around?"

"Harry is in Star City. Not sure where Jesse is. Wally and Cecile went to Gotham to visit Iris at Blackgate."

"So we have the place all to ourselves?"

"We would have disable Cisco's cameras."

"We can do that."

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

J'onn J'onzz walked into Stryker Island prison. He had some business to take care of. Namely wipe Lex Luthor's mind of all the heroes true identities. Then he planed to visit Iris West to see if he could figure out why she really turned on her family and friends. J'onn's visit is short he wipes Lex's mind of all the secret identities of the heroes and left.


	35. Chapter 35

Part 34

Six months later

Caitlin winced as she felt a contraction. She was currently laying on a bed in the medical room of the hall of justice. Barry was sitting by her side. Unfortunately Mary Hamilton was stuck in Gotham. But Alex Danvers was there and was a medical school graduate. But admit she hadn't delivered a baby since medical, much like Caitlin hadn't until Jenna.

"Alex is everything ok?" asked Barry

"Everything is fine Barry." Said Alex a little annoyed.

"Does it normally take this long? I mean Cait has been in labor for over eight hours."

"Bartholomew Henry Allen it is normal! The first time can take a while." Said Caitlin coldly

"She is right. The heartbeats of the babies are strong." Said Alex

Barry took a damp cloth and wiped some of the sweat from Caitlin's face. It was an hour later that Alex told Caitlin to push on the next contraction. Barry was glad he healed fast because Caitlin ended up breaking two of his fingers in her death grip as first their daughter came into the world and then their son. Once the babies were cleaned up Caitlin held both babies in her arms. Alex stepped out to let the new family have some time alone together.

"We still haven't agreed on names." Said Barry

"I know. I still like Henry Joseph for our son." Said Caitlin

"I can agree with that. How about Alexandria Grace?"

"I like it."

"So Henry Joseph Snow and Alexandria Grace Snow." Said Barry

"Allen."

"Allen?"

"Barry, they should have their father's name. Besides one day I will probably have your name too. Barry, I love you. I want to spend my life with you."

"Cait, that would make me happy. I can't believe I was so blind. You have been part of my for a long time."

"I was blind too. We didn't see what was in front of us because we chose choose not to. I knew from that first day of you becoming the Flash. When you noticed I didn't smile. But you brought it back. When you stopped Clyde Mardon and you let us know you were ok. I smiled for the first time since I lost Ronnie the first time. That day you went down to the particle accelerator with me the first time, was when I realized that I trusted you. I felt safe with you."

"By knowing me I put you in danger."

"That maybe true. But I knew that time Snart and Rory kidnapped me that even when I begged you not to, you would do what you had to, to save me. Yes it was actually Joe and Cisco that came for me. But if you hadn't gone to fight those two I might have died. Barry even after I gave you that kiss that would have killed anyone else, you didn't give up on me. You talked me down. Yes you challenged me to kill you. But you only did that because you knew that I wouldn't be able to."

"You still fell into the darkness. I wasn't there and you gave in to the darkness. I went to the future for answers on how to stop Savitar. I visited you there. You were locked up in a cell in Iron Heights. Like the cell Zoom had the real Jay Garrick in. In that future you had become a cold killer."

"Barry, you changed that future."

"No it was HR who changed that future."

"I knew they switched."

"What?"

"I knew that HR and Iris switched places. The part of me that was Frost was still in control. But the part of me that was Caitlin knew. I knew if Iris lived then Savitar would never become the God he wanted to be."

"So you let it play out like he wanted."

"Yeah. Savitar didn't care about me like I thought. Remember when Savitar took Cisco to modify the speed force bazooka?"

"Yeah."

"To get Cisco to do it Savitar threatened to kill me. I didn't want to believe it then. But then he was going to kill Cisco just because he could. I had to stop him. No one was going to kill my annoying little brother but me."

Barry chuckled. He wondered if Cisco knew how Cait felt about him.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Kara raised an eyebrow when she heard then saw a grumbling Kate Kane walking into the lounge of the hall of justice with Barbara right behind her.

"Barbara, I still don't understand why Bruce couldn't bring this stuff himself or even just ship it." Said Kate

"Kate, you know he would have come but he has that board meeting he can't miss." Said Barbara

"Yeah I know. It's just I am not that big on babies."

"Does your girlfriend know that?"

"Sophie yeah she knows."

"Is she ok with that?"

"Yeah fine with it."

"Just checking."

"So you planning on having any kids?"

"First I need a man."

"Though you were seeing Dick again."

"We broke up again."

"You have one messed up love life."

"So the babies born yet?" asked Barbara looking at everyone.

"Two hours ago. One boy and one girl. But we don't have any names yet." Said Kara

"It is possible that they haven't picked names yet?" asked Kate

"Oh they picked names. I actually heard them but until either Barry or Caitlin announce them I am not saying anything." Said Clark smiling

"Oh come on cuz! You can tell me. I won't say anything." Said Kara

"Not happening Kara." Said Clark

"You're no fun Kal!"

"I could have told you your cousin is a stick in the mud." Said Lois

Just then Barry and Caitlin came out each holding one of the babies.

"Everyone this is Alexandria Grace and Cait has Henry Joseph Allen." Said Barry

"Awe they are so cute." Said Kara

"Looks to me that take after their mother. Personally I think that is a good thing." Said Kate

"Kate, it wouldn't be a bad thing that they are a little like their father. As long as they don't go jumping into things without a plan." Said Caitlin

"You know what my old partner use to say." Said Mick walking in with the rest of the Legends.

"Make a plan, execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan." Said nearly everyone.

"Yep. Now let me see one of the kids so you can open your gifts. Promise I won't drink while holding your little bundle."

Barry looked at Caitlin who very reluctantly handed her son to the man that had once kidnapped her.

"You do anything to harm my baby and you will never use your heat gun again or hold a beer." Said Caitlin

Mick just nodded while everyone else smiled.

"She just implied that she would freeze his hands off right?" Kate asked Kara

"Yes. Though I heard from one of the guards when we were held by MARA that she told Lex that she wanted to shove an icicle where the sun doesn't shine. Or was it an icicle edema." Said Kara

"Too bad she is into Barry, and I have a girlfriend."

Kara just smiled at her friend.


	36. Chapter 36

Part 35

Two months later

"Thanks for coming with me Kara."

"No problem Barry."

"I mean it. I have known Cait for years yet I have no clue what kind of ring I should get. Cisco told me that you and Cait have become close. That you adoptive mom has referred to her as her other daughter."

"My mom loves Caitlin. Yes we became close. We have fought side by side. She saved my life once. That kind of brings you close. So what kind of ring are we looking for again?"

Barry shot a look of surprise at Kara. Kara just started to laugh.

"Sorry. But that look on your face. It was priceless."

"Kara, that is the kind of thing I would expect from Cisco."

"Come on let's go."

Barry and Kara walked into a jewelry store. The woman working smiled as they approached the counter.

"What can I do for such a lovely couple today?"

"Oh no we aren't a couple. He is looking for an engagement ring for my sister." Said Kara

"Oh that is sweet. So you must approve of your sister's boyfriend?"

"Most definitely. Barry is one of the best men I know. He and my sister bring out the best in each other."

"So what does your lady like?"

Barry looked at a bunch of different rings. But none of them seemed right. Most of them seemed had diamonds that were too big.

"Caitlin, isn't the type to wear flashy jewelry. Nothing real fancy." Said Kara

"Then I think I have the perfect ring."

The clerk open a case behind her and pulled out a ring that had a cluster of three small stones. A diamond, a red ruby, and blue sapphire.

"Barry take a look at this one." Said Kara

Barry looked at the ring holding up noticing engraved on the band were snowflakes and lighting bolts. He broke into the biggest smile.

"This is perfect. How much is it?" asked Barry

"Well it was a custom that has been defaulted on. So all that is left is the balance of three hundred dollars."

"I'll take it."

Barry paid for the ring and headed out.

"I'll be right there Barry." Said Kara

"Ok. I still owe you that ice cream I promised you."

"Right be right there."

Once Barry was gone the clerk shifted her appearance to reveal that she was actually Charlie from the Legends.

"Thanks for the help Charlie." Said Kara

"No problem luv. Speedy and the Ice Queen deserve to be happy. Besides Sara was going to kick my ass if I didn't help." Said Charlie

"So you get to keep the money?"

"Of course luv. Sara had that ring made on the Waverider."

"Makes sure you tell Sara thanks."

"Got it. Better go or Speedy might think you and me are hooking up."

"No offense but aren't my type."

"None taken."

Kara left to go and meet Barry.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Caitlin walked with Barry into the restaurant. She knew that they needed this break. Her more so. But she really hadn't wanted to leave the twins. But she knew that they would be safe with Kara and Alex babysitting.

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" asked Barry

"Yes. But I really like hearing it."

"You do know no one will believe that you gave birth to twins two months ago."

"Yes well that is one perk of being a meta with regenerative abilities."

"Even though I did think you were beautiful pregnant."

"Don't even think of it. We are not having any more kids for at least two years."

"Cait, I just want to be a family with you and our beautiful twins."

"We are a family. We have been one ever since you became the Flash."

"Yes. But I want more. I don't want you to be just my girlfriend, just the mother of my children. Caitlin Snow, I guess what I am trying to ask is if you will grow old with me? If you will spend the rest of your life not just as my superhero partner. But my partner in life. So will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Barry knelt in front of her holding the ring. Caitlin felt tears fall down her cheeks. She never imagined that Barry would be asking her to marry him. She would have thought after Iris he would never want to marry again.

"Barry, yes I will marry you."

Barry got up and kissed her passionately as the people around them cheered. Barry then very carefully slid the ring on her finger. Caitlin looked closely at it. It was perfect. Not so fancy and big that it would be like she showing off. It would also she noticed that it fit easily under the open palm gloves of her suit. She loved the detail of the lighting bolts and snowflakes on the band.

"Barry this must have cost a fortune. This had to have been a special order."

"Cait when it comes to you money is no object. But seeing I know you so well it really wasn't that much. It was a custom that someone defaulted on. Well that is what the clerk claimed anyway."

"Well it really is beautiful."

"Nothing is as beautiful as you."

Caitlin blushed. She had never realized that Barry was such a sweet talker. A waiter came up to them with two champagne glasses as well as a bucket of ice with a bottle of what appeared to be champagne.

"Excuse me. But we didn't order this, and I am not drinking any alcohol right now." Said Caitlin

"This is our finest alcohol free sparkling grape juice. Complements of the gentleman and his lady friend over there." Said the waiter

Both Barry and Caitlin looked where he was pointing to see Bruce Wayne and Cat Grant raise their glasses to them. They picked up their own glasses and raised them in thanks to the two.


	37. Epilogue

**Well here it is the final part. My longest Flash fic to date. Thank you for all the views and reviews. Makes me feel good about my writing. Take care and stay safe. It makes me feel good if I was able to bring you some enjoyment in everything going on right now. Just a small break from reality. Until next time.**

**Helen**

Epilogue

Six months later

Barry stood in front of the church watching as Caitlin walked down the aisle. Cisco stood next to him as his best man. The only people in the church were the other members of the League of Super Friends and their families. Kara was Caitlin's maid of honor. She smiled at Barry. She was truly was happy for her friends. Caitlin looked beautiful with her auburn hair hang in large loose curls around her face. She didn't go for the traditional white dress seeing as this was the second marriage for both her and Barry. Even if her first one only lasted less then a day. She was wearing a pale blue dress that hung off her shoulders leaving her arms bare. When she reached him they joined hands in front of John Diggle who had agreed to preform the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join Bartholomew Henry Allen and Caitlin Marie Snow in marriage. I doubt any of you are going to object or you might get stabbed by the bride." Said Diggle

The crowd chuckled but they knew it was true. Caitlin more then likely would stab them so it hurt but not cause any permanent damage.

"Now that is taken care of. Barry and Caitlin have written their own vows. Barry?"

Barry took a deep breath.

"Cait, I once told you that great possibilities are right in front of us. But we don't see them. Because we choose not to. I finally opened my eyes to see the greatest one that has been there since I woke from my coma, after being hit by lighting. In that moment when I saw you the first time, I was hit a second time but didn't even know it. You have always believed in me. You make me a better person. I love you more than I can express."

"Barry, right before crisis I told you that before you came into my life I had given up on pretty much everything. That you saved my life. You truly did save my life. When I say I had given up pretty much everything I meant it. I had given even on my life. The day you were brought into STAR Labs gave me a reason to live. Then you woke up and before I knew it you brought back my hope and smile. When I fell into darkness you brought me back. Every time my life was in danger I thought of you. Barry, I love you not because you are a hero. Or even my hero. But because you are you. This adorable dork guy that wears his heart on his sleeve. I can't imagine my life with out you in it."

Nearly everyone had tears forming at the very heartfelt vows being exchanged.

"Do you Bartholomew Henry Allen take Caitlin Marie Snow to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Diggle

"I do." Said Barry

"Do you Caitlin Marie Snow take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Diggle

"I do." Said Caitlin

"The rings?"

Cisco and Kara handed over the rings. Barry slid thing on Caitlin's finger. The Caitlin did the same with his.

"By the power vested in me I now pounce you husband and wife. Go a head Barry kiss your bride." Said Diggle

Barry pulled Caitlin into his arms and kissed her hard. Caitlin smiled when they broke apart. Today was the beginning of their life together as a family. Neither knew what was to come in the future or if they would be hunted again. But for now with their family, because that was what everyone was here. Family, weather they were metahuman, regular human or alien or even reformed criminal they were one big family.

THE END


End file.
